Hati yang Tertinggal
by marduk 789
Summary: Setelah terpisah sekian tahun, tidak pernah lagi terlintas di pikirannya akan keluarga Hyuuga yang datang menemuinya secara langsung. Neji muncul dengan membawa perjanjian tidak terduga. Transplantasi hati. Satu hal yang ia ketahui dari dulu, Hyuuga tidak pernah memberi pilihan./ OC for Hidan's daughter.
1. Perjanjian

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hati yang Tertinggal © marduk 789**

**Warnings are applied; especially, AU, OOC, and OC.**

**Chapter I: Perjanjian**

Malam masih sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Hidan memandang kosong pada dinding dingin yang menyekat dirinya dari salju yang sedang menari di luar. Beberapa menit lalu ia sempat memandang frustasi pada dua kartu yang sedang dipegangnya. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Terbayang sudah seberapa menumpuk utangnya. Terlebih lagi, ia telah menyerahkan semua taruhannya malam ini.

Ia mendengus kesal. Tangannya meraih botol hijau gelap di atas meja lalu menelannya hingga beberapa teguk. Kepalanya terasa berat. Bukan karena pengaruh alkohol, namun mengingat ini hari yang ia janjikan pada penagih utang. Entah sudah berapa banyak alasan yang ia keluarkan hanya demi mendapat kebebasan. Tapi untuk malam ini ia berfirasat bahwa tidak ada kesabaran yang tersisa untuknya.

Dan benar saja, dari sebalik bilik ia melihat dua orang berjaket kulit hitam melangkah menuju ke arahnya.

_Ah, sial! Kenapa begitu cepat?! _

Mereka lantas saja mengambil posisi duduk di antara Hidan. Pikiran untuk segera kabur bukan pilihan yang menguntungkan sekarang.

Pria di sisi kanan Hidan meraih gelas lalu menuangkan isi botol ke dalamnya. "Kau ingat janjimu, 'kan?" Ia meneguk isinya hingga tandas. "Tidak ada kesempatan lagi, kecuali kau ingin pulang dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap."

"He-hei, aku tidak berjanji begitu!" Hidan berdalih. Pria di sebelahnya menaikkan alisnya. Hampir saja ia akan bicara sebelum Hidan memotongnya. "Setidaknya aku tidak berjanji akan kehilangan bagian tubuhku!"

"Itu hanya kompensasi dari Tuan kami. Kalau kau ingin meminta pengampunan lagi, kami tidak akan memberikannya cuma-cuma, kau harus tahu itu."

Tubuh Hidan meremang. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan bahkan lebih menusuk dari udara musim dingin. Dari pori-pori keningnya mulai tercipta bulir-bulir kecil. Keadaan yang saling berlainan.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta waktu hingga besok, tanpa ada bagian tubuhku yang hilang?" tanya Hidan mencoba bernegosiasi. Terdengar sedikit tidak yakin.

Pria di sisi kanannya menaikkan telunjuknya sambil menggerakkannya. "Tidak bisa. Setidaknya tanganmu harus dikorbankan. Untuk yang ini, kau boleh memilih… mau yang kanan atau yang kiri."

Pikiran Hidan buntu di situ. Ia berniat melarikan diri dengan melompati meja di depannya. Belum sempat tubuhnya mengambil gerak, tangannya telah digenggam kuat. Ia memandang ke arah kirinya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur," ucapnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Hidan dapat merasakan sebentuk benda runcing mencium permukaan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos abu-abu. Tidak perlu usaha besar untuk segera menancapkan benda dingin itu ke tubuhnya.

_Tap—tap—tap._

Konsentrasi mereka bertiga terpecah ketika melihat tiga gepok uang meluncur di atas meja. Mata Hidan bahkan membulat besar. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang melemparkan uang sebegitu banyaknya di depan mata. Ia menaikkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok pria lain bermantel cokelat muda telah berdiri di depan mereka. Rambut lurus panjang pastilah dapat disalahartikan sebagai wanita jika dilihat dari belakang, namun tidak untuk pria itu. Bahu yang tumbuh lebar sempurna membuat anggapan itu seketika lenyap. Terpancar kharisma dari auranya.

"Apa segitu cukup untuk membayar semua utangnya?" tanyanya dengan suara agak berat yang menandakan ia tidak akan dapat tumbuh lebih dewasa dari itu.

Dua pria yang mengapit Hidan saling berpandangan. Jelas mereka tidak akan menanyakan siapa pria misterius itu. Yang terpenting, tugas mereka beres.

"Ini lebih dari cukup," jawab pria yang tadinya duduk di sebelah kanan Hidan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang masih menatap tajam pria misterius yang juga sedang menatapnya. Saling menilai.

"Kau tahu, utangku tidak sebanyak itu. Seharusnya aku bisa mendapat seperempatnya."

"Jangan tamak, Hidan. Kau harusnya bersyukur tanganmu tidak hilang." Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri Hidan.

Tatapan pria berambut putih keperakan itu bertambah tajam. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Jelas ia tidak pernah mengenal pria misterius itu sebelumnya atau setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan pikirannya.

Pria di sebelahnya mengeluarkan kartu nama dari sebalik mantelnya. Warna yang didominasi ungu muda begitu menarik perhatiannya. Warna yang jarang digunakan. Hidan menerimanya dengan kecurigaan yang belum berkurang. Ia menurunkan pandangan pada kartu nama di tangannya.

"Hyuuga… Club?" tanyanya tidak yakin yang bahkan hampir menenggelamkan kata terakhirnya.

Tatapan tajam itu seketika berubah. Bukan karena nama perusahaan yang pastinya masih dapat terdengar megah hingga ke pelosok negeri. Bukan karena rambahan produksi perusahaan yang turut mengisi daftar kebutuhan sekunder dan kebutuhan tersier. Bukan juga karena pemiliknya yang termasuk dalam tiga besar orang terkaya. Bukan, bukan, dan bukan.

Ada memori lain di dalamnya yang seolah menyedotnya ke masa lampau. Dan itulah kegagalan yang tidak pernah dapat ia perbaiki.

"Aku adalah pengacara pribadi Hyuuga Hiashi—"

"Hyuuga Neji… itu namamu, bukan? Tidak perlu kauberi tahu lagi jika kau sudah memberi kartu nama."

"Karena kupikir kau sedang melamun dan pikiranmu terlalu penuh dengan rasa takjub pada Hyuuga Club."

Hidan tertawa mengejek. Tiga detik kemudian terdiam begitu saja. Kepalanya menegak memandang lawan bicaranya. "Tarik lagi kata-katamu itu. Berhubung kau juga Hyuuga, aku akan menyakan satu pertanyaan."

"Tapi simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Di sini aku yang berhak mengajukan pendapat dan penawaran."

Hidan mendengus, namun tidak membantah. Ia sadar akan posisinya sekarang.

Neji menyambung ucapannya, "Ketika orang waras lain menanam investasi, kau malah menanam utang di mana-mana. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa lagi tempat berutangmu. Sejauh ini, aku sudah membayar kepada tiga orang, termasuk yang tadi."

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya yang tidak dapat lagi menahan kecurigaannya.

"Pamanku, Hyuuga Hiashi, mengajukan penawaran untukmu. Seperti yang kau ketahui; jika ada penawaran, maka ada permintaan. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Dan intinya adalah… dia meminta sesuatu dariku, benar?" Ia melepaskan tawa mengejek. Tangannya meraih botol di depannya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengajukan hal ini. Mungkin karena tidak ada jalan lain atau hanya jalan ini yang mudah?"

Ketika pria dengan tiga tindik logam yang tersemat di telinga kanannya itu akan menarik botol, tangannya ditahan Neji. "Kau belum menjawab," gumamnya dingin.

"Jika aku jawab 'tidak'?"

"Akan ada yang hilang dari hidupmu."

"Kalau dia ingin membunuhku, silakan."

"Jika itu yang pamanku inginkan, dari dulu pasti kau sudah tidak ada."

Hidan terdiam. Lamat-lamat, ia mencoba mencerna percakapan singkat barusan. Perkataan Neji benar.

Kalau bukan nyawanya yang hilang, apa ada kemungkinan nyawa atau benda berharga lain miliknya yang akan hilang? Tapi sejauh ingatannya, ia tidak memiliki apa pun yang berharga. Hiashi tidak mungkin membunuh mantan pacarnya yang juga merangkap sebagai anak pemilik Hyuuga Club, bukan? Tidak mungkin ayah yang begitu menjaga anaknya akan membunuh anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa pun yang ber—"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

Neji mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sebalik mantelnya. Ada tiga kertas yang berisi tentang perjanjian. "Intinya, kau tidak dapat dan tidak diberi pilihan untuk menolak."

"Kau memaksaku? Pengacara macam apa kau ini?! Kau perlu disekolahkan lagi!"

"Coba kau baca dulu."

"Aku tidak mau!" Hidan menarik botolnya ketika sadar Neji tidak lagi menahan tangannya.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit kooperatif. Jangan ada penyesalan jika kau menolaknya sekarang."

Hidan berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik pada lembaran di depannya. Memang, sejak ia mengetahui Neji merupakan bagian dari Hyuuga, pikirannya telah terusik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membacanya, aku yang akan memberitahukan poin-poinnya." Neji menarik napas panjang. "Semua utangmu akan dilunaskan; setiap bulan menerima 10 ribu dolar; asuransi dan pajak ditanggung; dan yang terpenting, kau akan mendapat 20% saham di Hyuuga Club. Jika dipikir-pikir, kau akan mendapat air mancur yang tidak pernah kering."

Hidan melongo mendengar penawaran yang begitu menggiurkan itu. Bahkan tidak pernah terkilas di mimpinya akan mendapatkan kekayaan mendadak. Namun akal sehatnya kembali mengambil alih. "Lalu… permintaannya?"

Neji menarik botol yang dipegang Hidan ketika pria itu akan meneguknya. Lantas, ia mendapat protes dari sang pemilik.

"Mengertilah, ini ada di syarat pertama," gumam Neji tanpa menurunkan nada suaranya.

Hidan menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Neji kembali menarik napas panjang. "Permintaannya, kau tidak boleh meminum alkohol; tidak boleh berjudi dan mendekati tempat perjudian; melepaskan segala benda tidak bermanfaat yang menempel di seluruh tubuhmu; menjalani hidup sehat; dan yang terakhir…," pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, "rela mendonorkan 20% hatimu tanpa paksaan. Keempat syarat pertama otomatis tidak akan berlaku lagi jika kau telah menyelesaikan syarat terakhir."

Rasanya Hidan dapat mendengar suara kepingan salju melayang jatuh ke atas atap dengan jelas. Setiap suara kepingan yang jatuh mewakili betapa beratnya permintaan terakhir itu. Jika yang diminta adalah transplantasiginjal, ia masih dapat sedikit menerimanya. Namun untuk hati? Siapa pun hanya memiliki satu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau gila?!" teriaknya yang kontan menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Tidak semua hatimu akan diambil. Kau masih dapat hidup. Pertimbangkan juga keuntungan yang akan kaudapatkan nanti. Hingga kau mati pun, hartamu tidak akan habis. Kau harus mengerti." Mata Hidan menyipit demi menilai pria di sebelahnya. Seberusaha apa pun ia mencari celah, tampaknya Neji memang tidak sedang bergurau.

Masa lalu terkilas di matanya. Ada rasa penyesalan yang masih terus membebaninya hingga sekarang. Ketika ia tahu tidak ada pilihan yang tersisa, muncul kesempatan yang tidak pernah diduga kedatangannya. Inilah kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak menjawabnya sekarang. Akan aku tunggu dalam tiga hari—"

"Tidak perlu, aku juga tidak bisa menolak, bukan? Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Aku akan menjawabnya." Neji kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Di mana Hinata?"

Pergerakan untuk mengambil pulpenrefleks terhenti sebelum ia sadar untuk kembali melanjutkan niatnya. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. "Yang pasti, dia tidak berada di negara ini."

"Di mana?"

"Hanya satu pertanyaan." Hidan merutuk. Neji melanjutkan, "Jika kau ingin tahu lebih, dengan menandatangani perjanjian ini, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

Mungkin cara satu-satunya agar ia dapat bertemu Hinata lagi hanya dengan jalan ini. Ya, memang hanya jalan ini yang tersisa untuknya.

Hidan meraih pulpen emans dengan tinta hitam pekat yang menyamai warna langit tergelap. Hanya tersisa tidak sampai satu sentimeter jarak ujung pulpendengan kertas. Matanya menatap fokus pada materai. Dengan menarik napas singkat, tangannya bergerak membubuhi sesuatu di atasnya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dapat dihapus begitu saja.

—_**bersambung—**_

**A/N: Tidak tahu mau bilang apa, selain termakasih sudah baca.**


	2. Runtuh

**Chapter II: Runtuh**

Cahaya neon bercampur putihnya salju silih berganti menghampiri penglihatan Hidan tatkalamatanya menatap hampa dari sebalik kaca mobil. Selama mobil melaju, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Neji cukup puas hanya dengan mengendalikan pergerakan mobil tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengajak penumpang di sebelahnya mengobrol. Sebaliknya, semakin terdengar jalas deru halus mesin mobil, semakin kalut pikiran Hidan. Berbagai perkiraan menghampiri setiap saraf di otaknya.

"Aku belum tahu siapa yang akan menerima hatiku nanti," gumam Hidan pertama kali ketika mobil itu berhenti di lampu lalu lintas.

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membiarkan cahaya merah di atasnya berganti hijau. Dengan mengambil sembilan puluh derajat putaran pada setir, ia merespons, "Anak perempuan berumur lima tahun, Hyuuga Hime."

"Anak perempuan?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Neji singkat.

Jawaban Neji jelas menandakan ia sedang tidak ingin banyak berbicara sekarang. Hidan menghela napas. Orang yang terlalu serius memang bukan tipe yang ia sukai. Tapi di sini ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang dimau Neji.

Mobil terus melaju menembus salju yang sedari tadi belum berhenti turun. Awan kehitaman masih bertengger di bawah langit yang menaungi mereka. Tampaknya dalam waktu dekat ini salju tidak akan berhenti melayang jatuh.

Jalan telah sempurna terlapisi tumpukan salju tipis saat Neji dengan perlahan memutar setirnya ke arah kiri. Pemandangan berbeda terlihat. Kali ini didominasi dengan daerah pertokoan alih-alih pemandangan kosong. Hidan kenal minimarket 24 jam yang meringkuk di sudut jalan. Ia tahu tidak jauh dari situ, ada mesin penjual minuman berakohol dengan berbagai merekyang lumayan sering ia datangi.

Ketika mobil berbelok memasuki jalan di sebelah minimarket 24 jam, jelaslah tujuan si pengemudi. Hidan tentu kenal jalan ini. Jalan menuju apartemennya. Cukup mengikuti jalan ini saja sebelum sebentuk bangunan tiga lantai terlihat di sisi kanannya. Di situlah ia tinggal. Tepatnya di lantai teratas.

"Bereskan semua pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di sini," Neji bergumam ketika Hidan akan membuka pintu mobil.

Pergerakan Hidan terhenti. Ia melihat pada jam tangannya. Jarum telah melewati angka dua belas. "Malam ini juga?"

"Apa kalimatku tidak jelas."

Hidan mendengus, "Sangat jelas, Tuan Hyuuga. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu sedingin itu. Sedikit berbasa-basi juga perlu untuk membangun hubungan. Apa keturunan Hyuuga selalu serius begini…." Untuk kalimat terakhir, hanya berupa bisikan namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

Neji menatap Hidan tajam. Pun begitu, pria yang ditatap tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Jangan lupa untuk melepas tindikmu itu."

Hidan memutar kedua bola matanya.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan menangkap payung transparan yang dilempar Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam mengilatnya yang ia parkirkan di antara dua pohon besar.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Hyuuga," gumamnya.

"Aku tahu."

Hidan membuka payungnya. Satu tangannya membawa koper hitam berukuran sedang.

Kediaman Hyuuga masih tetap semegah seperti enam tahun lalu. Ia yakin tidak ada sedikit pun yang berubah dari susunan rumah bergaya tradisional ini. Kediaman ini terbagi atas lima rumah yang dihubungkan dengan koridor panjang. Di tengah-tengah kediaman, terdapat taman yang ditata indah. Dan tidak jauh dari aula latihan bela diri yang berada di ujung timur, ada lapangan tempat latihan memanah.

Tempat mereka berdiri sekarang merupakan bagian luar dari kediaman Hyuuga, tempat biasa kendaraan terparkir. Dengan melewati pintu gerbang kecil yang dibangun dari kayu pilihan terbaik, secara otomatis ia telah memasuki kawasan resmi kediaman Hyuuga.

Mereka memasuki rumah pertama yang tidak sebesar rumah lainnya. Di tabung kayu cokelat tua yang berada di sudut pintu masuk, mereka memasukkan payung ke dalamnya diikuti dengan melepaskan sepatu. Di dalam sini hanya tergantung lukisan-lukisan kuno dan beberapa pajangan _haiku_. Di rumah inilah setiap koridor bermuara. Bisa dibilang rumah ini hanya dibangun untuk akses keluar-masuk.

Neji memimpin di depan. Mata Hidan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan lukisan-lukisan yang menggantung di dinding. Tidak lama mereka memasuki ruangan, tiga cabang koridor membentang; kiri, depan, dan kanan.

Langkah Hidan berhenti, tubuhnya mengarah pada koridor kiri. Ia memandang lurus pada lorong kosong yang beberapa lampunya telah dimatikan. Dari kedua iris sewarna kecubungnya, terbayang jelas punggung dirinya dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang biru kelam mengarah ke ruangan di sudut sana. Refleks, kakinya mengambil langkah untuk melihat seberapa bayangan itu terlihat nyata.

"Mau ke mana kau? Kamar tamu ada di sebelah sini." Suara Neji membangunkan kesadarannya. Bayangan di matanya lenyap.

Hidan tidak merespons. Pikirannya masih mengambang. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Neji berada tiga meter di depannya. Ia kembali berjalan. Hidan mengikutinya dalam diam. Hanya suara gesekan langkah kaki pada permukaan dingin kayu yang terdengar begitu nyaring sekarang.

—**marduk 789—**

"Hei, bangun." Neji membuka gorden yang tadinya masih meremangkan kamar baru Hidan.

Cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca bening yang memperlihatkan pemandangan putih sempurna di luarnya. Rumpun bambu hampir sempurna terkristalisasi, diikuti dengan permadani putih yang mengalasinya. Awan yang semalam begitu tebal menaungi kini telah digantikan dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang cukup jauh jaraknya.

Hidan merengut dalam ketidaksadarannya ketika sulur cahaya dengan samar menembus kelopak matanya. Ia masih sempat membalikkan tubuh untuk mencari posisi aman yang lantas membuat Neji menggeram.

"Bangun sekarang atau aku akan memaksamu!"

Nihil jawaban. Cara lain yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya dengan menarik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Hidan. Pria yang masih tidur itu merespons dengan meringkukkan tubuhnya. Walaupun di luar cerah, hawa dingin masih tetap kentara. Tidak lama, Hidan terbangun dengan ekspresi penuh alur di wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur lebih lama lagi?!" Hidan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia memandang pada jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan angka tujuh. "Bahkan matahari baru terbit!"

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini. Sebentar lagi jam sarapan. Kau harus segera bersiap. Setengah jam lagi aku akan datang."

Belum sempat Neji menarik pintu kamar, langkahnya tertahan dengan suara pria di belakangnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya pengacara atau kepala pelayan?"

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan tubuh yang masih menghadap ke pintu. "Kau tidak berhak bertanya begitu jika tidak tahu isi kontrakku dengan pamanku." Ia pun berlalu.

Hidan memerhatikan punggung Neji hingga menghilang di sebalik pintu geser. Kalimat pria berjas hitam itu berputar di pikirannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Neji begitu serius menjawab pertanyaannya yang tidak lebih dari candaan satire. Apa pun itu, ia lebih tidak dapat menerima peraturantidak tertulis yang telah menyatu pada keluarga ini. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya disetir oleh waktu? Tapi setidaknya ia harus bersabar hingga proses transplantasi selesai. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Hidan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapa pun. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Mungkin aku harus keliling sebentar."

Ia pernah sekali datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, tapi tidak pernah melewati koridor di bagian kanan rumah. Ternyata selain koridor kiri, depan, dan kanan; di koridor kanan ini terdapat koridor lain menuju ke satu rumah yang letaknya di belakang. Ia mencoba melangkah menyusuri lorong.

"Apa yang akan kau cari di kamar para pelayan?"

Hidan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia jelas mengenal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya. Selau begitu. Neji lagi-lagi mencuri momennya. Ia memutar tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya kau beri tahu aku tentang rumah ini. Kediaman ini begitu luas sehingga membuatku penasaran," gerutunyasambil menyamai langkah Neji.

Neji memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menjawab. Kharismanya sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak semalam. "Secara garis besar, kediaman ini terdiri dari lima rumah. Koridor yang semalam akan kautuju itu adalah kediaman utama Hyuuga; koridor depan bisa dibilang tempat untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan para mitra; koridor kanan terdiri dari kamar yang ditujukan untuk para tamu. Di koridor kanan ini terdapat koridor lain yang menuju kamar para pelayan rumah."

Hidan mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit rasa penasarannya terbayar. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kediaman utama Hyuuga. Jantungnya begitu berdebar. Semakin dekat, semakin kuat. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya, ia seperti merasa tidak ada yang berbeda dengan impresi enam tahun lalu. Rasanya seperti dikenalkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya saja, bukan Hinata yang membawanya sekarang.

Ada hawa berbeda ketika tubuhnya sempurna memasuki kediaman utama. Lebih hidup, namun masih ada kesan dingin dan kaku di dalamnya. Neji mengajaknya memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Saat itulah dua pasang mata memandang kedatangannya. Satu milik orang dewasa dan satu lagi milik seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin anak itulah yang disebut Neji semalam.

Seorang pria lanjut usia dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada membuka matanya ketika mendengar salam dari Neji. Hidan menatap pria lanjut usia yang dikenalnya sebagai pemilik Hyuuga Club, Hyuuga Hiashi. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali dengan mendalamnya garis-garis di sekitar kening dan matanya.

Matanya bergulir ke arah seorang anak yang duduk di ujung meja, dekat Hiashi. Sepasang mata cemerlang yang tertanam di wajahnya mengingatkannya pada saat ia sedang bercermin. Rambut biru kelam lurus menyapu bahu atasnya. Tubuhnya agak ringkih untuk anak yang hidup di keluarga kaya seperti Hyuuga. Ia tersenyum. Hidan seperti melihat nostalgia di dalamnya. Ia membalas dengan senyum seadanya. Pria itu memang akhir-akhir ini jarang tersenyum.

"Duduklah," gumam Hiashi datar tanpa memandang siapa pun.

Neji mengambil posisi duduk di depan anak perempuan yang diduga Hyuuga Hime itu dan Hidan duduk di sebelah Neji. Tidak lama, dua orang pelayan wanita datang. Yang satu memberi piring-piring makanan ke temannya, sedangkan temannya menghidangkan ke atas meja pendek di depan mereka.

Hidan memerhatikan setiap piring yang disajikan. Rata-rata berisi sayur. Hanya ada sepiring ikan sebagai pendamping piring-piring sayur tadi. Refleks bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Ia kurang suka sayuran.

Dalam diam, satu per satu mereka menyumpit lauk tadi ke piring masing-masing. Walaupun ingin protes, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain melakukan hal yang sama. Menit-menit berlalu dalam ketersiksaan Hidan yang hanya mencoba untuk berpuas dengan sepotong ikan.

Hidan mencuri pandang pada suasana sekeliling dalam kunyahannya. Dapat terdengar jelas suara bambu yang mengetuk permukaan batu dari luar sana. Ia tidak suka suasana hening yang tercipta canggung ini. Ketika ia akan mencoba mengeluarkan suara, terdengar suara lain dari depannya—tepatnya, dari depan Neji.

"Terimakasih atas hidangannya," gumamnya pelan.

Hiashi menatap tajam pada mangkukyang masih menyisakan sebagian nasi. "Kau harus menghabiskannya," ujarnya tegas.

Hidan menatap Hiashi tidak mengerti. Bahkan dengan anak usia lima tahun pun nada bicaranya masih sesama saat ia berbicara dengan orang dewasa.

"Ta-tapi Kakek, aku sudah ke—"

"Kau sudah berjanji semalam."

Satu hal yang baru diketahuinya, anak perempuan itu cucu Hiashi. _Apa dia anak Hanabi?_ batinnya.

Hidan menyumpit nasinya ke mulut sambil kedua iris ungunya terfokus pada gadis kecil di depannya. Ia mendapati guratan sedih di wajahnya yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan melalui jurai poninya. Sejurus kemudian, air mata bertempias di atas meja. Hidan seketika menelan makanannya yang belum terlalu lumat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memaksanya?" tanya Hidan ragu yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan menusuk Hiashi.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan itu," jawab Hiashi sarkas. "Tidak usah mencampuri urusan Hyuuga. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Seketika Hidan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpit dan mangkuknya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hati Hiashi memang terlalu sempit untuk sekadar meletakkan namanya di dalamnya.

Suasana menghening. Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali mengunyah makanannya dalam isakan yang berusaha ia tahan. Tidak berapa lama, sarapan selesai. Dua pelayan dan seorang gadis dengan rambut digulung di kedua sisinya datang menghampiri. Dua pelayan membereskan meja sedangkan gadis berambut cepol membawa gadis Hyuuga itu keluar ruangan. Sekarang hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Ada tiga kegagalan dalam hidupku." Hidan dan Neji mengangkat pandangannya pada Hiashi. "Pertama, Hinata yang kudidik dengan benar bisa dengan bodohnya mencintai orang yang salah." Hiashi menatap Hidan. "Kedua, aku yang memiliki segalanya tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan cucuku." Tatapannya menyendu. "Ketiga—dan yang terbesar, dalam ketidakmampuanku, aku meminta bantuan pada orang yang tidak pernah kuharapkan kehadirannya."

"Itu karma karena kau begitu tidak menyukaiku." Seringai Hidan tertampil begitu saja saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku menerima perjanjian itu agar aku dapat bertemu Hinata."

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menarik janjiku, walaupun janji itu sudah berumur enam tahun sekarang. _Ya_—dia tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Hidan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Napasnya menderu dalam amarah, namun ia coba untuk menahan gejolaknya. "Kau sudah tua, jangan mati dengan membawa batu di kepalamu!"

Hiashi tidak menggubris. Ia bangkit lalu bergerak menuju pintu. Sebelum pintu terbuka, ia berkata, "Setelahnya, kuserahkan padamu."

Neji mengangguk. "Baik, Paman."

"Orang kaya memang selalu keras kepala," ketus Hidan saat mereka tinggal berdua.

"Jika tidak begitu, kau akan dengan mudah dijatuhkan lawanmu. Keluarga ini tidak dibesarkan dengan mudah. Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa Hinata ingin mendapatkan kebebasan. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya." Neji memberi jeda. Pandangannya berpindah dari Hidan ke arah pintu. "Di antara banyak pilihan yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak bisa kami dimiliki, kebebasan. Semua hal harus saling terikat dan teratur."

Hidan membisu. Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan tentang seluk-beluk keluarganya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu gadis itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang sebelum ia diajak ke kediamannya untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya ia merasa hatinya tercabik dengan penolakan dari sang ayah.

Hidan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Memang terlalu rumit memahami Hyuuga dalam kurun semalam.

"Siapa anak tadi?" tanyanya setelah pikirannya tidak sesabur tadi.

"Hyuuga Hime, cucu pertama Paman Hiashi. Dia ada dalam daftar calon pewaris Hyuuga Club. Sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu, dialah yang akan menerima hatimu."

Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk, sesuai tebakannya. "Nama yang bagus, tapi terkesan kaku. Siapa pun yang mendengar namanya akan mundur seribu langkah karena mengetahui harganya yang jutaan dolar. Apa dia anak Hanabi?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membiarkan ketukan bambu di luar mengisi kekosongan mereka. Dan ketika ia menjawab, Hidan merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat, memperlihatkan betapa jelas pergerakan bibir Neji yang mengatakan, "Bukan—dia anak Hinata."

Dunia seketika runtuh menimpa dirinya yang kehabisan kata-kata.

—**bersambung—**

**A/N: Harap dimaklumi kalau ada kata yang terlihat tanpa spasi, mungkin karena saya **_**publish **_**dari hp. Di **_**file**_** aslinya padahal sudah saya beri spasi. **


	3. Lelucon

**Chapter III: Lelucon**

Hidan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun hanya sejenak. Pikirannya begitu penuh. Terlalu penuh malah. Apa yang disimpan Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja. Ia boleh menyimpan segalanya, bahkan ditolak ayahnya pun tidak akan sesakit ini.

"_Hinata…? Kau tidak salah?"_

"_Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan dengan senang hati bercanda?"_

_Hidan menurunkan pandangannya ke meja yang ada di atas siku-siku tangannya. Jemarinya bergerak meremas rambut keperakannya yang bersinar redup ditimpa lampu berampere rendah. Matanya tidak henti mengantarkan kilasan demi kilasan yang mungkin ia lewatkan._

"_Kau terlihat frustasi. Ini memang hal yang mendadak, setelah sekian tahun kau dibiarkan dalam ketidaktahuan," Neji melanjutkan._

"_Tunggu dulu...," Hidan menghentikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya menegak. "Selama ini Hinata memang begitu saja memutuskan hubungan, tapi… seperti yang kaubilang, aku dibiarkan dalam ketidaktahuan, apa kau tahu alasannya?"_

_Neji menimbang pertanyaan yang baru didengarnya. "Jika aku tahu, apa aku berkewajiban memberitahukannya?"_

_Hidan menarik kerah kemeja putih yang berada di sebalik jas Neji. "Jangan buat aku mati penasaran, Brengsek! Aku akan membayarmu dengan uang bulan ini."_

_Neji menolak tangan Hidan lalu mengatakan, "Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu dan aku tidak akan memberi tahu alasannya."_

_Hidan mendengus. "Apa Hinata menikah dengan orang lain?"_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa anaknya masih di sini?" Neji mengembalikan pertanyaan. _

_Pupilnya melebar; diikuti dengan kedua matanya, memperlihatkan betapa terang kedua irisnya. "Dia—anakku—?"_

_Neji membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang di pikiran pria yang duduk sebelahnya. "Juga, kau tidak akan pernah melihat Hinata lagi. Jadi, jangan berharap lebih. Paman Hiashi sudah cukup baik padamu."_

"_Maksudmu… Hinata sudah—"_

"_Meninggal," potong Neji. "Tepatnya, sebulan setelah melahirkan Hime. Dia bunuh diri," lanjutnya datar seolah tanpa perasaan. _

_Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan; tidak percaya pada dua hal, Hime adalah anaknya dan Hinata telah meninggal dengan bunuh diri. Pikirannya menghampa seketika. _

Momennya bersama Neji pagi itu masih begitu melekat dengan ingatannya. Ia menggigit bibir, kuat; mencoba memendam rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Berpikir untuk menangis pun percuma, ia terlalu telat untuk melakukan itu. Meskipun bukan kemauannya untuk tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang labirin rahasia Hyuuga.

Kepalanya seolah akan pecah ketika ingat bait terakhir perkataan Neji. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Hinata dapat dengan bodohnya melakukan itu. Tembok yang dibangun Hiashi selama inilah yang menurutnya membuat Hinata nekad melakukan hal itu. Sungguh, jika sudah begini, sulit rasanya memaafkan Hiashi.

Hidan memutar tubuhnya dalam pembaringan. Gorden sama sekali belum ditutup sejak ia memasuki kamar. Tampilan yang tadinya masih memperlihatkan siluet rumpun bambu gelap, sekarang telah sedikit terlihat rupanya. Langit mulai menjelang lembayung sebelum benar-benar menguning di kilasan matanya yang memerah. Waktu begitu cepat bergerak.

Ia meraih ponselnya. _Wallpaper_ ponsel itu menampilkan sosok dirinya dan Hinata dengan sebuah syal merah hati yang melilit leher mereka berdua. Hinata masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya. Ia ingat betul itu hari pertama Hinata masuk sekolah setelah melewati liburan caturwulan kedua yang memotong dua minggu musim dingin. Cuaca masih kentara dingin saat itu.

Tidak ingat kapan tepatnya _wallpaper _itu menjadi penghias di ponselnya. Pastinya sudah cukup lama. Juga, ia tidak pernah mengatur penampilan ponselnya, melainkan Hinata yang melakukannya. Dan setelahnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat mengatur ulang tampilan awal ponselnya, bahkan ketika Hinata telah memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mungkin aku harus menghapusnya sekarang." Ia terdiam cukup lama ketika tertampil kata "_delete_" dan "_cancel_". Ibu jarinya bergetar saat ia akan menyentuh salah satu dari dua pilihan itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memilih.

Hidan bangkit. Baju yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak berganti sejak sarapan kemarin. Kepalanya terasa berat ketika ia mencoba mencapai pintu. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia menggeser pintu yang membatasi kamarnya dengan lorong kosong.

Masih begitu pagi saat itu, namun ia menangkap suara yang muncul dari arah timur. Hatinya tertarik untuk sekadar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Mungkin dengan begini ia dapat sedikit mengurangi bebannya.

Dengan mengintari lorong hingga mencapai ujung, ia kembali memasuki lorong lain yang akan mengantarkannya ke arena memanah. Lorong di sini dibiarkan terbuka; hanya jika ada badai atau topan dinding-dinding kayu akan disatukan kembali dengan lorong ini.

Embun bersama udara dingin menyambut permukaan kakinya yang telanjang hingga terus menjalar mencapai ubun-ubun. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi udara yang ia keluarkan untuk diubah menjadi kepulan asap tipis.

Neji mulai terlihat sejak ia memasuki lorong di sekitar lapangan memanah. Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri di sebuah ruangan tempat menembak dengan sasaran yang berada di ujung lapangan. Ia tampak begitu fokus hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Hidan yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Suara angin mendesing terdengar begitu halus saat Neji melepaskan tembakannya. Dengan cepat panah panjang itu berpindah ke papan sasaran. Ujung panah bergetar kencang ketika pangkalnya menancap di papan sasaran. Tidak terbidik terlalu tepat, namun cukup dekat dengan titik hitam yang berada di tengah.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya sepagi ini?" tanya Hidan.

Neji menurunkan busurnya yang lumayan panjang. Ia terlihat menyatu dengan pakaian hitam-putihnya itu alih-alih dengan pakaian modern.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lain selain ini."

"Kau hebat juga bisa membidik dalam keadaan redup begini…," Hidan memindahkan pandangan pada papan sasaran, "walaupun tidak begitu tepat sasaran."

Neji menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Kau terlihat membaik… kecuali dengan matamu. Pasti kau tidak tidur semalaman."

"Kau hanya melihat dari luarnya saja. Asal kau tahu, aku ingin memukul wajahmu dan Hiashi sekarang juga."

Kini tercipta seringai dari bibir Neji. "Lebih baik kaulakukan sekarang sebelum aku yang akan melakukannya."

Hidan tidak membalas, meskipun ada keinginan untuk segera mengganti seringai itu dengan rintihan. Tapi setelah melihat Neji, tujuan utamanya bukan untuk itu sekarang. "Di mana Hinata dimakamkan? Aku ingin ke sana."

"Aku akan memberikannya setelah kau selesai pemeriksaan. Siang ini aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Hidan menahan amarahnya di kedua genggaman tangannya saat pria itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan perkataannya. Neji tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali. Ia memang telah siap dengan apa pun yang akan dilakukan pria menyedihkan di depannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Hidan menarik ujung pakaian memanah putihnya. Pria itu tidak berhasil menahan emosinya, namun ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mendaratkan tinjunya pada wajah pria yang lebih pendek tiga sentimeter darinya itu.

Neji menatap lurus pada mata Hidan yang masih memerah. Saat itulah ia sadar anggapannya salah. Mata itu memerah bukan karena kekurangan tidur, tapi karena apa yang ia inginkan telah lenyap dan muncul hal tidak terduga lain. Neji merasa ia turut memberi andil atas memerahnya mata itu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak sebegitu tahu seberapa Hidan mencintai sepupunya. Ia tidak pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri karena ketika mereka berhubungan, Neji sedang menempuh pendidikannya di luar negeri. Pun begitu, di mata seorang Neji, tidak ada cinta yang benar-benar murni.

"Seharusnya kau tahu tata krama jika ingin meminta sesuatu dari seseorang," gumamnya datar, namun cukup bersimpati dengan pria di depannya.

Hidan membuka genggamannya. Neji merapikan pakaiannya lalu melepaskan sarung tangan memanah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan yang sama, ia menjulurkannya pada Hidan. "Aku butuh ponselmu."

Ia tidak yakin dengan permintaan Neji. Namun pada akhirnya, ponsel itu berpindah tangan juga.

Saat dari sebalik layar LCD datang cahaya terang, air muka Neji seketika agak beriak. Tampilan depan ponsel memperlihatkan Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum dan Hidan dengan wajah yang berpaling dari fokus kamera saling berbagi syal. Fokus mata Neji tertuju pada Hinata. Selama ia tinggal dengan keluarga pamannya, tidak pernah terlihat gadis itu begitu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menghapusnya, tapi tidak bisa." Itulah ucapan yang ia dengar setelahnya. Suaranya melirih.

Kalimat itu diabaikan. Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah alamat yang Hidan sendiri baru pertama kali mengetahuinya.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan membaca baik-baik papan nama vertikal yang menempel di sebelah gerbang masuk. Dari depan pintu gerbang yang tidak tertutup, terlihat deretan batu pusara yang terampelas halus. Sekeliling makam dilingkupioleh pagar besi tiga meter yang setiap pilarnya dililit oleh ukiran spiral berwarna emas. Pemakaman ini jauh di kaki gunung yang sepi dan tenang, tempat yang cocok untuk tidur selamanya. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuknya agar mencapai posisi sekarang.

Hidan melangkah masuk. Ia menghapal di luar kepala blok berapa yang harus ditujunya agar menemukan makam yang ia cari. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit berjalan hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan makam seseorang.

Pijakan kakinya melemah ketika membaca nama yang tercetak tegak di dalam batu marmer hitam. Hyuuga Hinata, tertulis di atas batu yang terlihat mahal itu. Benar saja, tidak lama, ia terjerembap hingga wajahnya hampir mencium makam mantan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya terus dibiarkan begitu, walaupun saraf-saraf di tubuhnya telah mengantarkan sinyal untuk segera menyudahinya.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan bertemu kembali dengan cara begini. Hidan pun dapat menerima keberadaan tragedi di dalam kehidupan. Ia siap jika suatu saat nanti pembuluh darahnya pecah karena keseringan meminum alkohol; ia juga siap jika rentenir datang membawa algojonya. Namun ia sungguh belum siap jika tragedi itu telah ada saat ia tidak mengetahui apapun.

Ia menahan hasratnya untuk menangis. Walaupun pandangannya telah mengabur dengan banyaknya cairan yang memenuhi permukaan matanya, ia terus bertahan. Ia boleh menangis di mana pun, kecuali di sini. Hinata tentu sudah terlalu banyak memakan kesedihan dan ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya meskipun itu untuk mewakilkan hatinya yang sedang sungkawa.

"Aku baik-baik saja…. Aku baik-baik saja…." Itulah kalimat yang terus diputar lidah Hidan hanya untuk sekadar menenangkan dirinya yang hancur.

—**marduk 789—**

Saat Neji memasuki ruangan Hiashi, sosok pria itu sedang berdiri sambil memandang kosong pada taman dari sebalik jendela kaca. Kedua tangannya terkait di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Hiashi kemudian.

Neji sedikit membungkuk. "Maaf, Paman. Kurang bijak rasanya jika dia dibiarkan tidak tahu apapun lebih lama lagi."

Hiashi memejamkan matanya. "Namun setelah ini, apa akan dapat dikendalikan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih tetap tenang dan dalam kendali.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Aku tidak ingin Hime mengetahui dia adalah ayahnya, cukup dia yang tahu bahwa Hime adalah anaknya. Jika tidak, maka perjanjianku dengan Hinata tidak akan berlaku lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Neji membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu keluar ruangan.

—**marduk 789—**

Saat Hidan mencapai pintu gerbang kecil depan kediaman Hyuuga, matahari telah habis termakan horizon sejak tiga jam lalu. Ia menatap gerbang itu lama lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke arah dua pohon besar yang berada di sudut. Di sana kosong. Kakinya memutar arah, menuju pintu gerbang besar yang akan kembali mengantarkannya pada jalan.

Mantel hijau tua yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu dapat menahan udara dingin yang menari di sekelilingnya. Malam di musim dingin memang selalu begini; kaku dan kejam. Setelah ia menaikkan leher mantelnya lebih tinggi, kedua tangannya disisipkan pada masing-masing saku yang ada di sisi mantel.

Sepanjang perjalanan, selasar di pertokoan begitu ramai dan hidup. Lampu kecil warna-warni menjalar melilit pohon yang daunnya telah meranggas sempurna. Sesekali ia melihat pasangan muda-mudi melewati langkahnya. Di saat begini, hampir setiap pintu toko akan lebih sering terbuka. Dalam jarak beberapa hari dari sekarang, Natal akan datang. Bagi mereka, Natal tidak lebih dari perayaan kegembiraan daripada perayaan keagamaan yang takzim.

Hidan terus berjalan hingga kakinya memasuki bar yang berada agak tersembunyi di sudut kota. Aroma alkohol dan aroma asap rokok yang menempel di setiap properti bar menyapa penciumannya pertama kali. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju konter yang berada di ujung ruangan. _Bartender_ menyambutnya.

"Seperti biasa," gumam Hidan kepada _bartender _itu yang memang sudah lama dikenalnya.

Sebuah botol hijau gelap berpindah ke depannya. Tutupnya yang telah dibuka mengantarkan aroma yang ia suka.

Ketika ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada permukaan botol, perjanjian itu melintasi pikirannya. Ia segera menepisnya dengan menggeleng lemah. Sekarang, setelah tujuan utamanya terjawab dengan tidak memuaskan, ia tidak acuh lagi dengan surat-surat itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya untuk segera melepaskan bebannya dengan cara satu-satunya yang ia ketahui.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat ragu-ragu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya _bartender _bernama Pein itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caraku agar terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Minum."

"Aku setuju untuk yang itu."

Lantas Hidan menenggak isi botol tadi hingga tandas. Pein kembali menyediakan minuman yang sama. Terus berulang hingga empat botol telah kosong dalam hitungan lima menit.

—**marduk 789—**

Neji terlihat memasuki pintu bar. Pandangannya disebarkan ke berbagai arah. Di satu sudut, ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi depan meja konter. Kepalanya menumpu pada meja konter dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang botol minuman.

Dengan kharismanya yang kuat, ia berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang dilewatinya, termasuk wanita-wanita yang lebih memilih memandang perpindahannya alih-alih pasangannya sendiri. Neji mengabaikan setiap pandangan yang ditujukan padanya. Matanya tetap merangkup pada satu arah. Tampak raut yang harusnya selalu terlihat datar kini mengeruh.

"Apa kau lupa janjimu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Hidan berusaha menaikkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sempurna menyamai warna tomat. Sayangnya, Neji harus gigit jari karena tujuan pria di sebelahnya mengangkat kepalanya bukan untuk merespons pertanyaannya, melainkan untuk kembali menyeret ujung botol mendekati bibirnya.

Neji menarik paksa botol Hidan. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia menarik leher mantel Hidan hingga ia terjatuh dari kursinya. Di saat itulah kesadarannya sedikit menormal. Tindakan Neji mengundang tanya dari pengunjung lain, bahkan pemuda yang duduk dua kursi dari Hidan rela melepaskan tempatnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya, _hik_," ujar Hidan sambil berusaha berdiri. Tangannya menumpu pada ujung meja konter. "Pein, kau tahu, _hik_, dia yang aku ceritakan, _hik_, tadi. Tampan, bukan, _hik_? Dengan wajahnya, _hik_, ini, dia akan cepat laku di, _hik_, klub homo itu." Setelahnya terdengar tawa terpatah-patah darinya. Wajahnya dengan cepat berubah, tampak alur sedih di sana. "Tapi, _hik_, Hinata-ku—"

"Kau mabuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Neji merangkul Hidan namun segera ditepis. Pria bermantel hijau tua itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu kiri Neji lalu menepukkannya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak mabuk, _hik_... Aku hanya, _hik_, cegukan dan kepalaku, _hik_, agak pusing."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian yang sudah kausetujui, 'kan?"

"Oh, itu, _hik_… aku mengurungkannya, _hik_," ucapnya santai. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan. "Sekarang, _hik_, pulanglah. Anggap kita, _hik_, tidak kenal…."

"Kau tidak bisa melepas begitu saja tanggung jawabmu. Kupikir kau akan bersimpati pada anakmu sendiri. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya berbicara pada orang mabuk."

Hidan menatapnya tajam. Dengan mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Neji, ia membalas, "Anakku, _hik_? Leluconmu lucu sekali, _hik_. Apa dia, _hik_, benar anakku…? Bisa saja Hiashi, _hik_, brengsek itu memaksa, _hik_, Hinata-ku menikahi orang lain, _hik_." Hidan segera menggeleng, memberi perkiraan yang baru melintas. "Atau bisa saja, _hik_, ini hanya akal-akalan, _hik_, kalian untuk mendapatkan, _hik_, hatiku."

Neji memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam. Entah kalimat yang mana, ia tidak dapat menerima perkataan Hidan. Harga diri seorang Hyuuga ada di tangannya sekarang, ia tidak dapat begitu saja membiarkan orang mabuk berkata sembarangan tentang keluarganya.

Segera saja sebuah tinjuan keras mengarah pada wajah merah Hidan. Pria mabuk itu tersungkur di atas lantai. Setelahnya, iris ungunya menghilang dari sebalik kelopaknya. Terdengar napas halus; alih-alih pingsan, ia tertidur.

Neji mengembuskan napasnya. Begini jauh lebih baik. "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau segera memukulku pagi itu sebelum aku yang melakukannya…."

—**bersambung—**


	4. Cincin Kayser-Fleischer

**Chapter IV: Cincin Kayser-Fleischer**

Beberapa hari setelah Hidan menjalani rangkaian tes di rumah sakit milik Hyuuga Club, hari mulai berjalan begitu lambat. Sebagian besar hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan di kediaman Hyuuga sejak kejadian mabuk parah itu. Hiashi sama sekali tidak memarahinya, hanya saja tatapannya menjadi semakin menusuk, bahkan lebih menusuk dari tatapan penolakannya dulu. Bukan Hidan namanya kalau pria 29 tahun itu menggubrisnya.

"Kamarmu akan dipindahkan."

Hidan memutar kepalanya, mendapati Neji telah berdiri di dalam kamarnya, salah satu tangannya memegang amplop berwarna cokelat. Ia bangkit dari keheningannya menatap rumput di bawah telapak kakinya. Dengan sekali helaan napas berat, ia beranjak mendekati Neji melalui pintu yang membatasi kamarnya dengan suasana luar.

"Dipindahkan? Aku harap tempatnya jauh dari sini."

"Jika itu maumu, maka harapanmu tidak akan pernah terkabul. Paman Hiashi mengizinkanku memindahkan kamarmu ke kediaman utama Hyuuga agar kau dapat terawasi," responsnya datar. "Atau setidaknya, ketika aku dan Paman Hiashi sedang di kantor, Tenten masih dapat mengawasimu."

"Tenten?"

"Dia pengasuh Hime."

Terbayang di benaknya sosok gadis bercepol dua yang sering terlihat bersama Hime. Terkadang, ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong, gadis itu sering melemparkan senyum ramah padanya sebelum membungkuk pendek. Setiap itu terjadi, Hidan tidak pernah memberikan senyumnya. Pun begitu, Tenten masih memberinya senyuman. Yang sempat terpikir oleh Hidan, mungkin itulah salah satu tugasnya sebagai pengasuh Hyuuga Hime.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membereskan pakaianmu, aku akan menyuruh salah satu pelayan." Kalimat Neji berhasil membangunkan lamunannya. "Tapi sekarang ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hidan menaikkan satu alisnya. Neji mengerti untuk tidak terlalu lama membuatnya penasaran. Ia lalu duduk dengan meletakkan amplop yang ia bawa ke atas meja persegi berkaki pendek itu. Tidak lama, Hidan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya. Matanya menilai amplop yang lumayan besar itu sebelum mengeluarkan isinya.

Neji melihat kerutan muncul di dahi Hidan. Jelas pria di depannya tidak mengerti maksud dari tabel-tabel berisi singkatan huruf dan angka serta lembaran lain yang tidak jauh berbeda isinya. Yang terbaca olehnya hanya judul besar di setiap kertas, hasil tes laboratoriumnya.

"Seperti yang diduga, darahmu memang cocok dengan Hime. Tapi hatimu terlalu kotor untuk didonorkan."

"Ternyata memang tidak berjodoh." Hidan melepaskan seringainya. "Siapa pun bisa memiliki golongan darah yang sama, tapi bukan berarti aku ayahnya, 'kan? Dengan begini aku akan lebih cepat mendapatkan kebebasanku."

"Kalau begitu, tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu pindah kamar. Lagipula, dokter mengatakan bahwa hatimu masih dapat disehatkan kembali. Mulai sekarang, kau benar-benar tidak diizinkan mengonsumsi makanan yang dapat memperparah hatimu. Juga, seperti yang tertulis di poin keempat, kau harus menjalani hidup sehat."

Sungguh Hidan tidak pernah mendapat mimpi yang lebih buruk dari ini. Mendengar kata hidup sehat saja membuatnya berdesir. Selama ini ia hanya mengerti hidup, tanpa diikuti sehat. Dan baginya, hidup itu akan tetap mudah asal ia masih dapat melakukan hobinya.

"Aku menolaknya."

"Kau sudah menandatanganinya."

"Persetan dengan itu! Kau dapat merobeknya atau bahkan membakarnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan imbalannya!"

"Tidak bisa. Namamu telah tercatat di Hyuuga Club sebagai pemilik 20% saham Hyuuga. Kau tahu, perusahaan mana pun akan menjaga sahamnya agar tidak turun; jadi akan sulit bagimu untuk begitu saja melepas tanggung jawab." Kini Neji tidak dapat menahan ujung bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat. Dan itu membuatnya kesal. "Kau sudah terperangkap di labirin Hyuuga. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar di antara bercabang-cabang jalan. Jika kau tidak ingin menemui jalan buntu; maka ikutlah bermain, aku akan membantumu."

Hidan tidak bisa melihat ketulusan di antara seringai yang terpatri di wajah cenderung pucat Neji. Napasnya menderu untuk segala kebuntuan yang diberi Neji. "Kalian menjebakku!" tukasnya tajam.

"Pada dasarnya, sulit menegakkan kebenaran jika kau adalah pengacara, tapi aku tidak menjebakmu. Orang seperti Paman Hiashi tidak ingin ada orang luar terutama saingan bisnisnya tahu, di antara pilar-pilar kokoh beton yang ia bangun terdapat kecacatan di dalamnya. Makanya kau satu-satunya yang terpilih. Walaupun kau bermulut besar, aku yakin—sejak pertama kali melihatmu, kau tidak akan tertarik mengatakan kecacatan pamanku karena kau salah satu yang menyebabkan kecacatan itu."

"…Maksudmu?"

"Hime mengidap _wilson's disease_, salah satu penyakit yang jarang ditemui. Hinata merupakan agen pembawa penyakit itu…. Kalau kau tidak percaya dia anakmu, tidak mungkin—" Seketika itu juga, ponsel Neji berdering. Satu panggilan masuk. Tidak lama, pria itu berpamitan tanpa berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Hidan yang masih penuh tanya.

—**marduk 789—**

"Kak Tenten…."

Tenten menaikkan pandangannya ketika Hime berhenti menggoreskan krayon kuning pada gambar bunga di buku menggambarnya. Akhir-akhir ini gadis pengasuh itu lebih sering mendapati raut nona kecilnya bersedih. Tiga tahun ia bekerja di sini, tentu saja membuatnya hapal dengan gestur Hime.

Entah kapan tepatnya sifat itu mulai terbentuk pada diri Hime, namun ia merasa Hime telah tumbuh bersama sifat dan sikap yang membuatnya berbeda dengan anak sepantarannya. Gadis kecil satu-satunya milik Hyuuga itu terkesan lebih dewasa untuk anak seusiannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menangis. Tidak jarang ia melakukan itu, tapi tidak dengan rengekan yang menyebalkan.

Dan ketika raut sedih itu datang, alih-alih menangis, ia terlihat lebih tegar. Di titik inilah ia menjadi Hime yang melankolis, menanyai apa pun yang mengganjal di hatinya, seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kuning?" pertanyaan itu terlontar halus dari lidahnya.

Alis Tenten hampir bertaut. Menghadapi Hime tidak akan semudah perkataan orang yang menganggapnya anak yang kalem. Di dalam keheningan itulah berbagai pertanyaan tersimpan hingga di satu waktu akan keluar juga. Tidak jarang ia akan melemparkan pertanyaan yang bersifat ambigu.

Walaupun Tenten tahu sasaran pertanyaannya, namun ia mencoba membalas dengan jawaban yang akan dengan umum diterima anak-anak.

"Karena kelopak bunga matahari hanya memiliki warna kuning," responsnya dengan nada ceria sambil pandangannya mengarah pada bunga yang ada di buku gambar.

"Bukan itu maksudku…." Tenten menelan liurnya. "Kenapa tubuhku berwarna kuning…? Ibu, Kakek, dan Paman Neji tidak begitu. Apa karena itu tahun ini aku tidak bisa masuk TK?"

"Ah… itu—" Satu perjanjian yang harus ia patuhi: jangan katakan apa pun tentang penyakit Hime, membuatnya bingung untuk menjawab. "Mungkin—"

"Kalau tubuhmu memang kuning, lalu kenapa?"

Mata Tenten membuka lebar. Jelas bukan ia yang mengatakan itu. Suara yang ia dengar lebih berat.

Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sosok Hidan terbayang di irisnya juga Hime. Ia melangkah mendekati sofa hitam panjang dengan satu tangannya memegang gelas berisi teh hangat. Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menyetel TV berlayar tipis di depannya.

Sejak kemarin, kamar Hidan resmi berpindah. Di sini, ia dapat dengan santai melakukan apa pun yang ia mau seolah ini rumahnya, namun hanya terbatas ketika kepala keluarga sedang tidak di rumah.

"Tu-Tuan Hidan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Tenten, ia menyesapi tehnya. "Tidak semua orang memiliki kulit seperti ibu, kakek, dan pamanmu itu. Jika kau diberi _kesempatan_ untuk mengunjungi negara yang ada di selatan, kau akan menemukan kulit mereka lebih gelap. Menurutku, kau tidak terlalu kuning. _Yah_, katakanlah seperti kulit buah pir," ucapnya sambil mata terfokus pada tayangan.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau menurutmu aku berbohong, kau tidak perlu memercayainya."

Hime menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Dari iris violetnya, entah apa dari wajah Hidan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia mulai menyukainya. Sayangnya pria itu sama sekali tidak memerhatikan matanya yang berkilat senang.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan membuka matanya. Hari ini ia hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam. Seberusaha apa pun ia menutup matanya, beberapa menit kemudian akan kembali terbuka, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya lalu bangkit duduk di atas kasur lipatnya. Jarum pendek jam baru saja melewati angka lima, masih terlalu subuh untuk bangun. Ia merutuk. Sejak tinggal di sini, ia jadi sulit tidur. Jika saja ia bisa meminum beberapa kaleng alkohol, pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

Ia menepuk pipinya berkali-kali sambil berkata, "Jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Jangan, jangan, dan jangan!" Lalu mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat.

Ia bangun dari duduknya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang melainkan keluar kamar. Beberapa lampu tidak menyala dan beberapa lagi diredupkan ketika ia menyusuri setiap jengkal kediaman utama Hyuuga. Rumah ini paling besar dibanding empat rumah lainnya. Bentuk dalamnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah tradisional lainnya, hanya saja lebih berkelas. Dari luar terlihat ketinggalan zaman, namun perabot di dalamnya tetap mengikuti perkembangan zaman sehingga tidak ada persepsi kolot ketika memasukinya.

Ketika ia berbelok menuju ruang keluarga, terlihat cahaya dari arah dapur yang tampak begitu kontras dengan cahaya lain. Ia tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

Hime terlihat membawa kursi plastik pendek mendekati konter. Setelah meletakkannya di bawah, ia menaikinya. Hidan terus memerhatikan gadis kecil berpiyama ungu itu dari mulut dapur. Keingintahuannya terjawab ketika Hime kesulitan meraih gagang lemari gantung yang ada di atasnya.

"Perlu bantuan, Nona?"

Hime memutar tubuhnya. Pandangan mereka berserobok. Hime mengedipkan matanya refleks. Di lain sisi, Hidan menelan salivanya. Sesaat ia seperti melihat sosok Hinata di sana. Mata itu terpejam untuk sedetik sebelum kembali terbuka.

Hidan sedang bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia mendekati Hime meskipun belum dijawab.

"Lemari yang ini, bukan?"

Hime mengangguk. Matanya terus menilai pria yang kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia merasa dirinya terlihat begitu kecil.

"Apa yang mau kaucari?" tanya Hidan kemudian.

"Su-susu bubuk…."

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya, tapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang meluncur. Ia mengambil kotak susu lalu memberikannya pada Hime.

"Terimakasih…. Suatu saat nanti aku akan tinggi seperti Paman Hidan."

Hidan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis. "Bagus, aku suka semangatmu. Setidaknya kau harus sejengkal lebih tinggi dari ibumu."

Iris keunguan gadis kecil itu berbinar. Ekspresi yang jarang tertampil di depan Hyuuga lain dan Tenten. "Paman mengenal Ibu?"

"Hm…," pria itu mengusap dagu, sengaja membuat Hime penasaran dengan jawabannya, "ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Ibu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Apa kakek atau pamanmu tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Air wajahnya berubah dengan cepat dan Hidan sama sekali tidak menyukai itu bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. "Padahal Kakek dan Paman Neji sudah kuberi tiket…," lirihnya.

"Tiket?"

"Iya… _ah_, Paman Hidan juga harus mendapatkannya. Pegang ini dulu."

Hime lantas memindahtangankan kotak susu yang tadi ia pegang pada Hidan. Tentu ini membuat pria itu bingung. Apalagi ketika gadis Hyuuga itu pergi berlari meninggalkannya. Hidan hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menatap kotak susu di tangannya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu…," ujarnya pelan pada dirinya.

Tidak lama, ia mendengar derap kaki yang sama. Hime kembali membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kertas berwarna ungu seukuran kartu nama ia sodorkan pada Hidan.

"Paman harus berjanji akan menceritakannya." Gadis itu menarik tangan kanan Hidan lalu meletakkan kertas itu di atasnya.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Hidan menilai kertas di tangannya. Di bagian atas tertulis nama perusahaan Hiashi; di bawahnya berisi pernyataan bahwa ia harus menepati janjinya. Semua itu ditulis dengan tangan. Deretan huruf warna-warni membuatnya pening sejenak.

Awalnya cukup sulit untuk dapat membacanya karena memang ada beberapa tulisan yang salah ataupun huruf yang terbalik. Dan ketika ia berhasil membaca hingga tuntas, pria itu tertawa.

"Tulisanmu jelek sekali," guraunya. Hime menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu lantas membuat Hidan semakin ingin menggodanya. "Bahkan tulisanku tidak sejelek ini dulu." Ia masih tertawa. Namun sesungguhnya ia tertawa bukan karena tulisan Hime, tapi hal lain. Sayangnya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban untuk hal lain itu, selain hatinya yang dapat menghangat di akhir Desember ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha menulisnya dengan huruf yang kuingat," gumamnya dengan nada kecewa.

Hidan mengangguk memaklumi. "Tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk anak yang belum bersekolah sepertimu." Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyengir. "Kenapa aku harus menerima ini?"

"Karena Paman sudah berjanji." Hidan mengingat-ngingat percakapan sebelumnya. Ia yakin tidak berjanji apapun. "Itu bukti kalau Paman sudah berjanji. Paman harus membayarnya. Sudah kutulis di situ kalau Paman berjanji menceritakan tentang ibuku. Kalau sudah dibayar, aku akan memberi 'bintang'. Dengan tanda 'bintang' itu, artinya Paman telah menepati janji dan sebagai imbalannya, Paman boleh meminta sesuatu padaku."

Hidan terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa urusan janji-berjanji ini mengingatkannya pada Hiashi. Agaknya Hime turut kecipratan sifat menyebalkan kakeknya. Tapi pria itu tidak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ditolak," ujarnya. Sengiran itu belum menghilang. Dan untuk sesaat ia seperti terseret arus masa lalu. Dalam kilasannya, ia pernah mengatakan kalimat yang sama, waktu Hinata mengutarakan perasaannya padanya.

Ketika ia terbangun dari renungannya, Hime sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya. Di titik itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hidan dapat melihat jelas lingkaran kuning yang mengelilingi iris luarnya.

"Paman kenapa?" tanyanya setelah sengiran pria itu menghilang beberapa detik lalu.

"_Ah_, tidak… tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan susumu?" Ia teringat dengan kotak susu yang dipegangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin minum lagi. Terimakasih, Paman!" Ia membungkuk sebelum melenggang meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku dengan kotak susu dan sebuah tiket di masing-masing tangannya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Hidan melepaskan tawanya. Sepanjang yang ia ingat, ia lebih sering tertawa karena ejekan yang ia lontarkan pada orang yang tidak disukainya.

Perlahan, tangan yang memegang tiket bergerak naik menuju dadanya. Masih terasa hangat di sana. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Namun, bayangannya pada lingkaran kuning di sekitar mata gadis kecil itu, entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa nyeri di saat yang sama. Manusia normal tidak akan memiliki lingkaran itu.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, Neji telah duduk di salah satu kursi. Dahi Hidan mengerut. Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan orang?

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga. Agak aneh melihat Neji dalam balutan kaus putih berlapis jaket biru gelap dan celana olahraga hitam. Tapi tampaknya pria yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan penampilannya.

"Kita mulai dari sekarang."

"Mulai apa maksudmu?" 

"Usaha _penjernihan_. Lari pagi. Menurut prakiraan cuaca, hari ini akan cerah, jadi jangan disia-siakan. Di sekitar sini ada kuil dengan total seratus tangga. Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau memastikan sesuatu." Neji tidak membalas. Hidan melanjutkan, "Lingkaran di mata anak itu…."

"Cincin Kayser-Fleischer. Orang yang memiliki masalah dengan hatinya akan memiliki cincin itu."

Hidan terpaku. Neji meninggalkannya. Hatinya semakin nyeri.

—**bersambung—**

**A/N: Inginnya bercerita sesuatu di sini, tapi **_**ending**_**-nya malah tidak tahu mau bilang apa. **


	5. Hangat

**Chapter V: Hangat**

"Baru menaiki tangga ketiga puluh saja kau sudah tidak kuat!"

Dari mata lelahnya, Hidan menatap tajam pada Neji. Tangan kanannya memegang pada pegangan tangga yang semuanya disusun dari batu. Pompaan jantungnya yang begitu cepat membuatnya harus menggambil banyak napas. Kontras dengan asap tipis yang melayang keluar dari mulutnya, permukaan kulitnya memproduksi peluh hingga merembes pada kaus hitam yang terpasang di dalam jaketnya.

"Diam kau, Brengsek…. Kau kira ini mudah untuk orang sepertiku?!"

Neji menghela napas. "Lima menit."

Hidan yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Neji langsung menjatuhkan diri pada buku-buku tangga. Ia merebahkan tubuh dengan tangan melipat di belakang kepala. Sudut-sudut anak tangga menimbulkan rasa sakit di punggung, namun tidak ia acuhkan. Warna lembayung terpantul dari kedua iris violetnya. Awan tinggi tipis yang berarak pelan menyambut sulur matahari menjadi ornamen pelengkap di kedua ain itu. Samar, terlihat asap yang ia keluarkan.

Berbeda dengan pria yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya, Neji masih konstan bergerak. Setidaknya sekarang sudah agak melambat, sekadar untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu kemarin," Hidan bergumam yang langsung memperoleh atensi Neji.

"Kupikir, setelah kejadian tadi, kau akan percaya dia memang anakmu." Lantas kalimat Neji mendapat tatapan dari Hidan. "Aku melihatmu bersama Hime."

Hidan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya turun pada permukaan tangga lembap yang ada di bawah sol sepatunya. Tatapan itu terlihat nanar seolah akan kehilangan sumber kehidupan. "…Aku ingin memercayainya, tapi di lain sisi, masih ada keraguan…."

Neji turut mengisi kekosongan di sebelah Hidan. Ia mengeluarkan botol minuman dari saku jaketnya lalu meminum sebagian isinya. Matanya terfokus pada ranting-ranting pohon yang basah.

"Kau tahu kenapa Hinata bunuh diri?"

Dalam tundukan kepalanya, ia sedikit mengarahkan ujung penglihatannya pada Neji sebelum kembali terpaku pada permukaan tangga. "Karena Hiashi mengu—"

"Sebenarnya Hinata memohon padanya untuk tidak membunuhmu karena kau telah menghamili anaknya." Jantung Hidan berdegup kencang. Tentu hal ini bukan karena ia belum melakukan pendinginan seperti yang dilakukan Neji. "Sulit baginya untuk menerima permohonan itu karena kehormatan seorang Hyuuga adalah segalanya. Meskipun begitu, dia akhirnya luluh dengan syarat Hinata harus memutus hubungannya denganmu. Dengan begitu, Hime tetap mendapat beberapa persen saham Hyuuga Club."

Hidan terlalu gemap untuk sekadar mengeluarkan satu peri hingga tampak di mata Neji bayangannya yang sedang tergagu mencoba mencerna kalimat si pengacara itu. Jelas pria itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tikaman tidak terduga dari Neji dapat langsung melumpuhkan impuls otaknya.

Neji melanjutkan, "Inilah jawaban dari alasan yang pernah kautanyakan waktu pertama kali kita bertemu malam itu. Dan seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan ini." Ia lalu tersenyum kecut seolah ada kegetiran yang terkecap di lidahnya.

Tangan Hidan merambat naik hingga ke dada lalu meremasnya kuat, berharap rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dapat menyamarkan luka hatinya. Namun tidak demikian, rasa ditusuk itu terasa semakin tajam. Terlebih Hiashi turut menjadi biang dari segala jejasnya, juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku harus percaya…?" Itulah ucapan pertamanya setelah ia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. "Hiashi dan kau cukup pintar untuk membangun plot yang begitu sempurna ini. Semua sudah kalian atur, 'kan?!" Tangannya menarik ujung jaket Neji. Dapat terlihat amarah yang membara dari kedua bandul ungu itu. Neji hanya bergeming. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Brengsek?! Apa kau ingin wajahmu membiru?!"

Neji mengeluarkan tawa getir. "Aku tidak mengerti menapa Hinata bisa menyukai orang sepertimu. Tapi percayalah, Paman Hiashi tidak seburuk yang kauduga."

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padanya?!"

"Dia seorang ayah. Hanya cara itu yang diketahui Paman Hiashi untuk melindungi anaknya." Mata Hidan membulat, genggamannya mengendur. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi ujung jaket itu terlepas dari tangannya. "Kau juga tidak dapat mengelak karena kau juga seorang ayah—walaupun kau belum memercayainya. Tapi jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan merasa bersalah."

"Sial…. Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini," lirih Hidan pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya terlalu kusut sekarang. Begitu banyak perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi kehidupannya.

"Jangan buat dirimu tidak lebih berguna dari kemarin. Ada masa depan yang tersisa untukmu dan Hime." Neji berdiri, pandangannya menatap pada Hidan yang masih mencoba menginterpretasikan setiap perasaannya. "Perasaan sakit yang kaurasakan belum seberapa." Hidan mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada hal lain yang akan membuatmu lebih terkejut dari sekarang, alasan sebenarnya kenapa Hinata bunuh diri."

Ia bersumpah, untuk sesasat tidak ada oksigen yang dapat masuk melalui rongga pernapasannya. Tubuhnya membeku seperti ranting-ranting kaku yang dibalut dingin. "Alasan… sebenarnya?"

Neji mengangguk. "Jika kau memang ingin mengetahuinya, susul aku di atas." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan lawan bicaranya.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan menatap ragu pada kemasan transpran yang baru saja diberi Neji. Di dalamnya berisi cairan berwarna cokelat gelap. Jelas itu bukan produk yang dijual bebas di minimarket.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Obatmu. Kau harus meminumnya setiap hari agar hatimu cepat membaik."

Ia meraihnya. Tidak lama tangannya meremas-remas isinya. Terasa agak kental. Ia lalu membuka tutupnya. Di saat yang sama, tercium bau menyengat; bahkan lebih menyengat daripada minuman beralkohol.

Ia mencicipinya sedikit. Seketika kerutan mengaluri wajahnya. Itulah pertama kalinya ia meminum sesuatu yang lebih pahit dari alkohol.

"Ini pahit sekali! Bahkan dari aromanya sudah tercium pahitnya!"

Neji tidak membalas. Ia lebih menunggu lawan bicaranya segera menuntaskan obatnya. Hidan mengerti untuk tidak mengulur waktu karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika iris violet itu tersembunyi di antara kelopaknya, percakapan beberapa jam lalu datang menyapa ingatannya. Neji masih belum mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan blazer hitam saat itu, jaket masih membaluti tubuh proposionalnya. Pohon cemara dan bangunan kuil masih menjadi latar yang dominan.

Sejak pagi itulah Hidan memantapkan diri untuk tidak terlalu menjadi pengeluh, alasan sebenarnya yang membuatnya _lebih_ percaya bahwa Hime adalah anaknya.

"Sejak lahir, Hime didiagnosa mengidap penyakit langka, _wilson's disease_. Hinata merupakan agen yang membawa penyakit itu. Di situlah ia mulai merasa bersalah pada Hime dan berniat mendonorkan hatinya. Tapi saat ia mengetahui hatinya tidak cocok dengan Hime, ia semakin tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan menanggung beban yang sebegitu berat, sebulan kemudian ia ditemukan meninggal di dalam kamarnya karena _overdosis _obat tidur. Tidak ada yang menyangka Hinata akan mati dengan cara sesedih itu…." Hidan menggigit bibir bawahnya—bahkan ia hampir lupa bernapas saat Neji kembali menjelaskan, "Tapi masalah sebenarnya, _wilson's disease_ tidak begitu saja dapat tercipta jika hanya Hinata yang membawanya, kecuali jika kau juga memiliki benih penyakit yang sama. Dari tes laboratorium kemarin, kau memang memiliki benih penyakit itu. Lucu sekali… kalian terpisah, tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan tetap dapat _menyatu_, dalam artian… yah—kau tahu sendiri…," tutup Neji dengan menggantung kalimatnya.

Hidan masih terpaku pada posisinya ketika Neji telah berdiri. Pria Hyuuga itu menyapukan tangannya pada bagian belakang celananya. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu dilakukan karena musim dingin tidak identik dengan debu, juga tidak ada salju.

"Waktu aku bilang aku akan membantumu, aku tidak sedang bercanda mengatakannya. Daripada kau terus merusak hatimu, lebih baik kau memberikannya pada anakmu. Tidakkah kau merasa bertanggung jawab?"

—**marduk 789—**

_Dia benar-benar anakku?_

Terus bergelut dengan pertanyaan yang sama di setiap kali matanya menangkap kehadiran Hime. Ia bertanya, namun tidak begitu membutuhkan jawaban. Sebagian besar raganya telah menerima kenyataan itu, hanya sebagian kecil yang masih skeptis sehingga masih ada saja keraguan yang lolos dari pikirannya. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan keraguan itu.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan nona Hyuuga ini selain mewarnai? Kau membosankan," keluh Hidan.

Hime mengangkat wajahnya. Hidan terlihat sedang berbaring di sofa dengan meletakkan kedua lipatan tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan. Walaupun matanya menghadap langit-langit, sesekali—tanpa sepengetahuan Hime—pria itu akan memandang lamat-lamat pada gadis cilik itu.

"Ta-tapi hanya ini yang terus kulakukan."

Hidan memutar kedua bandulnya. Dengan mengeluarkan napas berat—bahkan Hime dapat mendengarnya, Hidan bangkit. "Ayolah… kau bisa bermain di luar. Bermain bersama serangga atau cacing, mungkin."

"_Hum_—" Hime memainkan jemarinya. Terkadang ia terlihat percaya diri (ingat, betapa antusiasnya ia ketika memberikan tiket perjanjian) dan terkadang terlihat ragu-ragu (seperti sesaat tadi). "Kak Tenten pasti tidak—_eh_?" Hidan menarik tangannya sebelum kalimatnya sempat tuntas. Tarikan itu mau tidak mau membuat Hime bangun dari duduknya.

"Tenten tidak akan memarahimu." Ketika Hidan akan berjalan, tubuh mungil itu tidak bergerak, membuatnya kembali harus berpaling padanya. "Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahimu—aku janji."

Lantas mata itu membulat besar, penuh binar, seolah kalimat Hidan menjawab permasalahan utamanya. Ia mengulas senyum pada Hidan yang sekarang tidak lagi menatapnya.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan hanya terbalut kaus cokelat yang dilapisi satu baju penghangat tipis. Meskipun begitu, tetap terasa kehangatan lain yang bersumber dari dalam dadanya. Melihat Hime tertawa lepas, atau sesekali cemberut, atau wajah kosong polosnya, atau hal lain yang tertampil, cukup ampuh menahan rasa dingin yang harusnya menusuk hingga menembus tulang.

Sedangkan Hime, pakaiannya cukup tebal. Berlapis-lapis. Karena itulah, sebagian besar perjalanannya dihabiskan dengan menempel di punggung Hidan.

Pria itu mengatakan dengan lantang kalau pergerakan Hime yang lebih lambat dari siputlah yang membuatnya harus menggendong gadis itu—dan jika tidak ingin kantong emosinya turut jebol. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah ia tidak ingin gadis itu lelah berjalan. Siapa pun yang memiliki penyakit, pastilah akan mudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Paman…."

"_Hm_?"

"Bagaimana ibuku?"

Hidan merasa pelukan Hime pada lehernya mengerat. Mata Hidan refleks bergerak hingga ke ujung sebelum kembali pada jalanan basah. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu belum cukup siap mendengar tentang ibunya sekarang.

"Aku belum mau membayar tiketmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

Hidan mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau ingin melihat ibumu, kau cukup bercermin. Bedanya, rambutnya lebih panjang."

"Paman Neji juga bilang begitu, tapi aku ingin tahu le—_kyaaa_!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hidan memindahkan gendongannya ke depan. Wajahnya dibuat seolah sedang kesal. Raut bersalah yang ditampilkan Hime menggoda Hidan untuk mencubitnya. Ia berusaha tetap menahan hasratnya itu.

"Ma-maaf, Paman…," lirihnya, hampir menyamai bisikan.

Hidan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Apa? Kau barusan ngomong apa?"

"Maaf, Paman!"

"Jangan coba-coba membuatku lebih marah dari tadi, oke?" Tertampil lengkungan di wajah Hidan. Senyuman tulus yang sempat menghilang dari wajahnya.

Hime mengangguk pelan, membalas senyuman itu.

"Apa kau pernah berlari?" tanya Hidan kemudian.

"Be-belum."

Hidan mengeratkan gendogannya. "Pegangan yang kuat. Lebih menyenangkan melihat sekeliling ketika berlari, daripada melihat dari dalam mobil." _Dan semoga saja aku tidak mati kehabisan napas setelahnya._

Hime membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hidan. Tercium aroma yang masih asing. Aroma yang cukup aneh untuk dihirup oleh anak-anak sepertinya. Tapi tak mengapa, ia tidak keberatan.

**.**

Ketika mereka sampai di pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga, matahari telah terbenam dan Hime telah tertidur di gendongan Hidan. Senyum sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya lantas luntur begitu saja saat melihat satu mobil polisi terparkir di sebelah mobil Neji.

Perasaan Hidan mulai tidak enak. Ia mudah sentimen dengan segala hal yang berbau polisi karena masa lalunya terlalu penuh dengan _warna_.

Benar saja, Hiashi, Neji, Tenten, dan dua orang polisi menatap dirinya tajam ketika ia muncul dari sebalik pintu geser.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya tidak kalah tajam.

Neji menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Darimana saja kau, Bodoh? Aku meneleponmu dari tadi!" teriaknya tertahan karena melihat Hime sedang tertidur di tangan Hidan.

Hidan memutar matanya. "Ponselku mati. Lagian aku hanya mencari udara segar."

"'Aku' kau bi—"

"Maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini." Perkataan Neji terputus oleh ucapan tidak terduga Hiashi pada kedua polisi. Pria separuh baya itu membungkuk. Neji dan Tenten lantas mengekor tindakan Hiashi. Hanya Hidan yang tetap anteng. Ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Satu polisi mengatakan beberapa patah kata sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Sesekali mata mereka tertuju pada Hidan yang mendengus kesal. Jelas pria itu ingin kedua polisi itu segera pergi sebelum sentimennya mencapai titik tertinggi.

"Tenten." Hiashi memberi kode pada si pemilik nama. Tenten mengerti untuk segera mengambil alih Hime dari tangan Hidan. Gadis itu lantas memasuki lorong menuju kediaman utama.

Mereka tinggal bertiga. Nejilah yang bergerak pertama kali, menggelengkan kepala, frustasi.

"Apa kalian berpikir aku akan menculiknya lalu menjualnya?"

"Bukan itu, Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana!" Neji membalas.

"Nyatanya dia baik-baik sa—"

_PLAK!_

Tamparan penuh tenaga mendarat di wajah Hidan. Selain pipinya memanas, dinding mulutnya terkoyak hingga darah segar keluar melewati sela bibirnya. Bahkan Neji terkejut melihat apa yang telah dilakukan pamannya. Hiashi yang selalu bertindak tenang, dapat tersulut juga hatinya, walaupun amarah itu tidak tertampil di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan caraku." Itulah yang terucap oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Hidan dan Neji sebelum jawaban lolos dari mulut Hidan.

"Aku juga akan menjaganya dengan caraku! Dia anakku!" Meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa keraguan. Tidak ada penyesalan yang tertinggal.

Hiashi melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Sedikit pun tidak melihat ke belakang, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Hidan tidak dapat dipercaya.

Pria itu berang. Ia akan mengejar Hiashi, sayangnya bahunya ditahan Neji. Ia berpaling, matanya masih membara.

"Percuma saja, dia tidak akan mau mendengarmu." Lalu ia menepuk pipi lebam Hidan dan itu berhasil membuatnya meringis hebat.

'Brengsek….' Hanya kata itu yang dapat ditelan Hidan malam itu.

—**bersambung—**


	6. Terbiasa

**Chapter VI:**** Terbiasa**

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan akan tersaji," suara tegas Hiashi kali ini cukup untuk menekan penolakan Hidan.

Hanya dengan perkataan sederhana mampu mengancam Hidan yang kini terlihat membatalkan niat untuk keluar. Mengetahui dirinya kalah, pria itu merutuk dalam hati. Ia kembali menempati posisinya di sebelah Neji. Daripada mendudukkan diri, lebih pantas dikatakan menjatuhkan diri hingga suara berdebum terdengar.

Bukan tanpa alasan emosi Hidan tersulut pagi itu. Terlepas dari insiden semalam yang membuat dinding mulutnya terkoyak cukup lebar, percakapan beberapa menit lalulah yang berperan menaikkan sentimennya.

"Di perjanjian kita tidak tertulis kalimat yang melarangku untuk mengatakan aku adalah ayahnya Hime," ujarnya, kedua tangan terlipat di dada, bahasa tubuh untuk sebuah penolakan.

"Memang tidak tertulis, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan tega menghancurkan keinginan Hinata."

Alis Hidan menukik tajam. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar. Bahkan nyeri di mulutnya sirna ditelan enigma. "Maksudmu?"

"Hinata berjanji untuk tidak lagi menghubungimu dan kau tidak boleh mengakui Hime sebagai anakmu; jika salah satu terjadi, maka tidak ada warisan untuk Hime dan kau juga akan—" Hiashi menggantung kalimatnya, tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan. Naluri Hidan pun cukup kuat untuk segera mengisi kalimat selanjutnya dengan kata "mati". "Kalau kau tidak percaya, Neji akan memperlihatkan kertas perjanjian itu."

"Bahkan dengan anakmu sendiri, kau—!" Mengatakannya saja sudah cukup menguras semua perasaannya sehingga ia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan. Lantas yang dilakukan Hidan berikutnya hanya dengan mendelik tajam pada Neji yang cuma mengatakan separuh perjanjian Hiashi-Hinata.

Ketika tatapan Hidan berpindah ke Hiashi, tidak ada tampilan apa pun di wajah penuh garis itu, tetap datar seolah hatinya terbuat dari batu karang. Dari matanya, pancaran kedua ain polosnya tidak beriak sama sekali. Namun Hidan tidak terlalu pintar menangkap perubahan kecil pada pandangan Hiashi yang sejenak mengabur, sebelum kerjapan pelan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Terima perkataanku baik-baik jika kau memang menyayangi Hime… itu juga kalau kau _memang_ benar-benar menyayanginya," ucap Hiashi datar, menutup kalimatnya, tidak membalas perkataan Hidan.

Hidan pun tidak berselera untuk menyela. Setiap sarafnya dipenuhi dengan cara berpikir Hiashi yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Meskipun ia telah sebatang kara sejak belia, ia tahu keluarga tidaklah sedangkal makna afeksi Hiashi.

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka, menampilkan Hime dalam pakaian terusan merah pudar dengan aksen setrip putih di ujung roknya. Untuk sesaat wajah gadis cilik itu merona karena mendapati dua pasang mata menatapnya, Hidan dan Neji. Sedangkan Hiashi, lebih memilih menenangkan pikirannya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Kau manis sekali."

Hiashi refleks membuka matanya saat suara Hidan meluncur ringan. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak demi melihat senyum tipis yang melengkung di wajah itu. Beberapa detik yang dibutuhkannya untuk menilai ekspresi Hidan sebelum Hidan menyadari atensi Hiashi terhadapnya.

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh mengatakannya?" tukas Hidan pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh dua pria lainnya.

Hiashi tidak menjawab. Setelah Hime mengisi posisinya di depan Neji, Hiashi memanggil dua pelayan untuk segera menyajikan sarapan. Tidak membutuhkan waklu lama hingga semua makanan tersaji. Menu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

—**marduk 789—**

"Pipi Paman kenapa?" Hime ingat betul sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, jejak samar kebiruan di pipi kiri itu belum ada.

"Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi." Alih-alih Hidan akan menjawab, ia keduluan Neji.

Hime mengangguk lalu kembali pada _puzzle_-nya. Sedangkan Hidan merutuk untuk kalimat Neji yang sama sekali tidak terdengar keren. Setidaknya ia bisa memberi jawaban yang lebih menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya kesal pada Neji. Hidan yang selalu menguasai sofa hitam itu kini harus berbagi dengan Neji yang mengisi sisi kosong di sebelahnya. "Kau harusnya menemani Si Tua itu. Atau setidaknya memastikan jantungnya masih berfungsi dengan baik hingga pulang nanti."

"Kau perhatian juga rupanya." Lantas Neji dihadiahi _kata mutiara_ dari Hidan. Neji menulikan pendengarannya. "Bisa dibilang pekerjaanku lebih fleksibel. Paman Hiashi sudah mempunyai pengacara perusahan, jadi aku hanya dipanggil jika itu berhubungan dengan _privasi_."

"Pekerjaanmu membosankan juga."

Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku digaji, bukan malah berjudi lalu berutang ke mana-mana tanpa bisa membayarnya."

Hidan tertohok tepat di dada, namun cukup sadar untuk tidak mendaratkan pukulannya pada wajah datar Neji. Juga, Hime sesekali memandang ke arah mereka.

"Setidaknya aku pernah memotong lidah orang sepertimu." Neji menatapnya ganjil, merasa Hinata benar-benar gila bisa menyukai orang seperti itu. Hidan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya—ya, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan panggil polisi itu lagi." Hidan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kepalanya menumpu pada ujung sandaran sofa.

Tenten datang membawa dua gelas teh hangat dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Neji menjawab singkat dengan "terima kasih" sebelum gadis itu kembali pada Hime. Neji menatapnya cukup lama hingga pandangannya pun berpindah pada gelas tembikar. Di situlah ia seperti melihat senyum Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa menyukaimu…?" Dengan nada masih agak menggantung di ujung, kalimat itu sempurna menyusuri pendengaran Hidan sebagai satu-kesatuan.

"Kalau kau masih mau menyindirku, lebih baik kita membicarakan ini di tempat lain. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberi tanda yang sama di pipimu," ketusnya, fokusnya masih memantulkan langit-langit sewarna buah pinus muda.

"Aku serius, Bodoh."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kau pernah memanggil namaku dengan benar."

"Pernah, sekali, waktu kita bertemu di bar pertama kali."

Hidan menegakkan kepala. Tumpukan gondok sudah cukup memberatkan raganya. "Bisakah kau tidak menjawabku terus?"

"Kukira kau butuh respons."

"Brengsek kau…!" Hidan mencoba menekan suaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar. Nyerinya semakin menggigit saraf.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan _wallpaper_ ponselmu. Selama ini aku mengira dia lebih menyukai orang yang tidak banyak bicara seperti dirinya."

Hidan mendengus, melupakan sejenak rasa perihnya. "Jika saja aku juga tahu jawabannya." Hablur violetnya terhenti pada Hime yang tampak sedang mencocokkan potongan _puzzle_. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di dalam gerbong kereta."

Neji menekukkan alis. "Kereta?" Sesuatu yang cukup aneh bagi seorang Hyuuga.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui kenapa dia berada di kereta alih-alih di mobil mewah Hyuuga, maaf, aku tidak tahu jawabannya," akunya.

Ia pun kembali bercerita.

_Pagi datang seperti hari-hari lainnya. Hidan pun terbiasa untuk menaiki kereta pagi, bersama rasa kantuknya setelah semalaman bekerja. Ia jarang mendapatkan tempat duduk, namun kali ini tampaknya hari keberuntungannya._

_Selang beberapa menit, kereta mulai bergerak. Setiap gerbong telah disesaki oleh impitan manusia, termasuk gerbongnya. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada penumpang yang berminat untuk berbicara. Begitu hening sehingga rasa kantuk itu semakin mendera. _

_Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, matanya masih sempat menangkap sosok seorang siswi, berdiri di depannya dengan satu tangan menggantung pada pegangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk erat tasnya di dada. Saat itu Hidan belum mengenal dirinya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata._

_Sebagai seorang pria, matanya pun refleks bergerak ke bawah. Rok seatas lututnya semakin tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sebagian pahanya. Hidan mencoba menahan senyumnya agar terlihat tidak terjadi sedang apa-apa. Namun perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya menyadari gelagat yang dicoba ditahannya. Hidan pun memalingkan wajahnya, malu. _

_Tidak terlintas sedikit pun niat melepaskan tempat duduknya untuk Hinata. Setidaknya siswi itu masih mampu berdiri, tidak seperti dirinya yang memang pantas mendapatkan tempat duduk._

_Saat ujung matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari Hinata, Hidan bertanya (yang cukup menarik perhatian penumpang lain), "Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

_Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai respons singkat. Namun jelas wajahnya menampilkan kegelisahan dan Hidan pun cukup mampu menangkap raut itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak baik._

_Hidan mendesah panjang. Ia tahu permasalahnnya, bukan sekali kasus yang sama terjadi. Dan kali ini ia tidak mau menutup mata lagi._

_Rasa jengahlah yang menjadi alasan pria itu berdiri. Ia lantas menarik tangan Hinata, membuatnya duduk di kursinya. Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tindakan yang halus, atau lebih pantas dikatakan dengan "Hidan mendorongnya hingga Hinata terduduk di kursinya"._

_Gerakannya yang cepat dan tiba-tiba itu tidak sia-sia. Satu tangan asing melesat cepat, tapi Hidan berhasil menangkapnya sebelum tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, sosok pria tua berjas hitam muncul kemudian. Tanpa sempat memberi waktu untuk penumpang lain menerka permasalahannya, Hidan lebih dulu mendaratkan pukulannya, sekali, cukup bertenanga. _

_Kereta meriuh. Tidak ada yang berani menegur siapa pun hingga keadaan kembali kondusif seperti sedia kala. Sebagai gantinya, mereka harus turun di pemberhentian berikutnya._

"_Ma-maaf…."_

_Alih-alih menjawab, Hidan lebih memilih untuk menghindari pandangan Hinata. Walaupun ia berdiri sekarang, ia tidak yakin harinya tidak seberuntung hari-hari sebelumnya (walaupun setelah turun nanti ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya). Mata itu pun terpejam, dengan tangan yang masih menggantung menggenggam pegangan kereta. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang._

_Di sisi lain, Hinata dapat leluasa menilai pria yang sedang berdiri itu. Pakaiannya begitu berbeda di antara seragam, jas, dan blazer yang didominasi warna hitam. Ia hanya memakai jaket abu-abu dengan kaus biru tua. Tiga tindik logam menembus telinga kanannya dan rambut perak yang juga terlihat mencolok pandangan. Tipe-tipe yang harusnya ia hindari, tapi orang seperti itulah yang telah menolongnya alih-alih orang-orang yang berpenampilan normal lainnya._

_Ada penyesalan yang mengintari Hinata. Jika saja ia membiarkan hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi. Apalagi mengingat ayahnya bisa saja akan terlibat dan itu merupakan hal yang buruk. _

_Namun, pusanya berkata lain. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan kembali menaiki kereta, hanya untuk menemui penolongnya. _

Neji terdiam cukup lama. Sempat tidak memercayai cerita Hidan, namun ia merasa Hidan tidak sedang berbohong. Pastilah ia merupakan orang kedua yang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Sejak itu, sesekali kami bertemu di kereta dan hubungan kami berjalan begitu saja tanpa begitu kuingat setiap momennya."

"Dan kau tidak tahu dia seorang Hyuuga?"

"Aku tahu. Hinata menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tapi aku tidak curiga, menganggap Hyuuga-nya hanya nama keluarga biasa yang kebetulan sama dengan nama perusahaan. Siapa pun akan sulit percaya dia Hyuuga yang terkenal itu jika dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kehidupanku yang jauh dari mewah."

Neji menangkap sulur-sulur nostalgia dari pandangan Hidan terhadap Hime. Seolah, memori lamanya tertampil begitu saja pada Hime dan seolah dia hanya menceritakan kembali sinema itu pada Neji yang tidak dapat melihat apa pun.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Neji. Cukup tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam dan untuk dua detik kemudian terbuka kembali, dengan pandangan yang sama, namun ada beberapa anggapan terhadap Hidan yang berubah, tanda-tanda membaik. Agaknya ia telah menemukan satu alasan bagus kenapa ia harus tetap membantu pria di sebelahnya.

—**marduk 789—**

Malam itu salju turun lagi, sesuatu yang cukup jarang terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hidan terbangun, tidak teringat sudah berapa jam ia tertidur di sofa. Neji telah menghilang entah ke mana, tanda-tanda keberadaannya juga nihil. Hiashi pun sepertinya belum pulang.

Tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dan seperti ada tekanan di perutnya yang membuatnya agak sulit menarik napas. Ketika ia setengah bangkit dengan kedua siku sebagai tumpuan, ia menemukan permasalahannya, kepala Hime dan sebagian tubuh atasnya terbaring di atas perutnya. Satu selimut hijau muda menutupi tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Hidan mengedarkan penglihatan pada sekeliling—barangkali menemukan Tenten yang masih ada dalam jarak pandang, namun tidak menemukan siapa pun. Ia menghela napas sebelum mata itu tertahan pada Hime.

Sofa hitam itu cukup lebar jika hanya menampung Hime, namun dengan tubuh Hidan yang memakan sebagian besar ruang, membuat sebagian tubuh Hime berada di ujung. Hidan bangkit dengan gerakan amat pelan dan hati-hati agar gadis Hyuuga itu tidak terbangun dan terjatuh.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri di atas lantai, Hidan dengan pelan mengubah posisi tidur Hime hingga gadis itu dapat tidur dengan layak. Dengan dagu yang tertahan di atas permukaan sofa, lama pria itu memandangi wajah pulas Hime. Satu tangannya terangkat. Dan ia terkekeh pelan setelah sadar indra perabanya sedang menyentuh pipi kenyal itu. Hime benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

"Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau memanggilku 'Ayah'." Hidan melepas napas panjang. Hanya itu keinginan kecilnya sekarang, tapi tampak begitu sulit dicapai, atau mungkin sama sekali tidak akan tercapai.

Membayangkan dalam beberapa bulan atau tahun ke depan, ketika hatinya telah dinyatakan patut untuk didonorkan, apakah ia akan kembali pada denyut kehidupannya dahulu? Atau mungkin ia akan dilenyapkan dari dunia (mengingat Hyuuga dapat melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan)?

Sayangnya, bayangan Hidan belum mencapai titik itu. Di satu sisi, ia ingin segera mendonorkan hatinya; namun di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin kebersamaan mereka lepas begitu saja, seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hinata. Jikapun itu harus terjadi, ia sungguh belum mempersiapkan diri. Dan rasanya akan membutuhkan waktu yang amat panjang untuk sekadar menerima kata "terbiasa".

Pilihan untuk dilenyapkan akan terdengar sangat masuk akal demi mengisi alasannya yang tidak dapat berpisah.

—**bersambung—**


	7. Pertanyaan

**Chapter VII: Pertanyaan**

"Ta-tapi, Tuan Hidan, Hime tidak—"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, kau tenang saja."

"Tetap saja…."

Hidan baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya ketika Hime muncul dari arah koridor kediaman utama Hyuuga. Gadis itu telah bersiap dengan semangat yang terlukis dari senyum lebarnya. Dari sebalik mantel merah marun seatas lutut, terpasang juga baju terusan ungu yang terlihat padu dengan _stocking_ hitam yang melindungi kaki kecilnya. Ada tas sandang berkepala kucing yang tersampir di tubuhnya.

Hidan membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama, sedangkan perasaan Tenten tidak kunjung membaik melihat nonanya semakin mendekati mereka.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau sampai dipecat, aku akan memberikan sebagian uang per bulanku untukmu. Tapi kupikir, kau tidak akan dipecat."

Tenten tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Hidan yang terdengar ganjil. Alih-alih memberi jawaban pada alis menekuk Tenten, Hidan beralih pada Hime yang kini sedang memasang sepatu bot berwarna sama dengan mantelnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut."

Segera saja sebelum Tenten bergerak, Hidan menghentikannya. "Kau tidak boleh ikut." Pria itu lantas mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku mantelnya lalu memberikannya pada Tenten. "Segera telepon aku kalau Si Tua atau Neji akan pulang. Selagi kau masih tutup mulut, kita akan aman."

Tenten mendesah. Sesering apa pun Neji memarahi atau Hiashi yang memandang rendah pada Hidan, pria itu tidak sedikit pun memedulikannya.

Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hime yang terlihat begitu antusias. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi gadis Hyuuga itu begitu cerah hingga sekiranya dapat menguapkan sisa-sisa musim dingin yang baru beberapa hari terlewat.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghela napas pendek, kemudian berujar, "Setidaknya aku harus tahu Anda akan ke mana." Walaupun sebenarnya, seulas senyum Hime telah cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Hime telah selesai dengan kedua sepatunya. Hidan lantas mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya."

Dan tanpa diminta pun, Tenten telah tahu Hidan akan menjaganya, sebagai seorang ayah.

—**marduk 789—**

Hidan sedang menyeruput minuman hangatnya ketika matanya menangkap pandangan Hime yang mengarah ke luar dinding transparan kafe. Ia pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hime.

Awalnya, ia hanya melihat secara keseluruhan suasana luar ruangan yang tidak begitu ramai. Pikirannya otomatis menyimpulkan tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Namun saat ia kembali memandang anaknya itu, Hime masih terpaku dengan keadaan yang sama. Jelas ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sana yang kini coba dicari Hidan dengan teliti.

Pandangan pertamanya tertuju pada seorang pria berjas hitam yang sedang sibuk menelepon dengan gelagat gelisah dekat tiang kurus lampu jalan, sesekali lengannya terangkat demi menatap jam di tangannya. Rasanya bukan itu penyebabnya.

Pandangan selanjutnya berpindah pada sebuah bus yang baru berhenti di halte yang berada tidak jauh dari kafe. Melihat hanya seorang gadis muda bersama wanita tua yang turun dari bus, Hidan ragu Hime sedang memandang ke sana.

Tidak pun pada kedua aktivitas acak yang dilihatnya, ia mencoba menelisik lebih jauh pada apa-apa saja yang mampu menahan ain ungu anaknya untuk bergulir. Di sanalah ia berhenti, pada sebentuk toko dengan dominasi warna cokelat dan terdapat plang bergambar beberapa cokelat batangan kecil yang dipersonifikasi dalam bentuk karakter lucu. Toko itu tidak berada jauh dari kafe, saling berhadapan, hanya dipisahkan oleh jalan yang membelah jarak mereka.

Agak bergeser sedikit dari plang, terlihat tiga anak perempuan berseragam sekolah dasar yang tampak sedang berdiskusi satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya memasuki pintu toko. Dan Hidan pun teringat dengan pembicaraan beberapa bulan lalu, tentang Hime yang ingin bersekolah.

Hime mendesah pelan. Pandangannya pun kembali pada Hidan. Ketika itu pula ia baru menyadari pria itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Wajahnya agak menghangat.

"Apa kau membawa tiketmu?" tanya Hidan.

Hime mengangguk. Tentu saja ia membawanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan Hidan untuk menceritakan tentang ibunya. Tapi ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa pria itu bertanya tentang tiketnya yang lain.

"Kau mau aku berjanji untuk sesuatu?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku berjanji, dalam dua tahun ini—" Hidan menggantung kalimatnya, terdengar ada yang ganjil dalam kalimatnya, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri, "_ah_, maksudku, setidaknya pada musim semi tahun depan kau akan bersekolah seperti mereka."

Mata Hime membulat besar sehingga cincin Kayser-Fleischer-nya terlihat jelas—membuat hati sang ayah agak bergetar.

Kalimat yang diharapkannya sejak lama itu tidaklah datang dari kakeknya—yang memegang mutlak segala keputusan, melainkan dari orang asing yang menumpang di kediamannya dengan kedudukan yang belum jelas. Pun begitu, Hime tidak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan seperti ada yang membantunya untuk menulis ucapan Hidan pada kertas tiket yang sudah berpindah ke atas meja.

Dan Hidan kembali terpana pada senyum yang terpahat di wajah Hime. Ia sadar dengan ucapannya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus lebih giat lagi memperbaiki hatinya. Hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihat anaknya murung.

Tebakan Hidan memang tepat sasaran, namun ada satu hal yang ia lewatkan. Hime tidaklah sedang memandang pada ketiga murid tadi, melainkan jauh di dalam toko di depannya, pada rak-rak penuh permen dan gula-gula yang tidak pernah ia sentuh.

Lidah Hime pun tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan keinginannya. Hidan tidak mungkin harus terus berjanji untuknya, walaupun hanya Hidan yang dapat memberikan janji padanya. Selama ini, bukan sekali gadis Hyuuga itu secara tidak sengaja menemukan pria itu sedang mengamuk pada kakeknya karena dirinya.

Dengan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Hidan dan dengan segala pertanyaan yang terus menumpuk, belum cukup memberanikan Hime untuk menanyakan alasannya. Ia merasa akan ada yang hilang nantinya jika terus menggali. Namun ia tidak yakin rasa penasarannya akan dapat tetap tertahan.

"Kenapa Paman bisa mengenal Ibu?"

Hidan menaikkan pandangannya dari pergerakan jemari Hime pada tiket yang baru digarapnya. Lantas tangannya mengusap kepalanya sendiri untuk merajut alasan.

"Hanya kebetulan saja kami bertemu lalu akrab."

"Akrab?" Hime menghentikan pekerjaannya, kepalanya menengadah, berpikir sejenak untuk kata yang belum pernah didengarnya.

"_Err_—maksudku 'berteman'."

"Kenapa Ibu mau berteman dengan Paman? Kakek tidak menyukai Paman."

"Mungkin jawaban ibumu akan sama dengan jawaban 'kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, padahal kakekmu tidak menyukaiku?'"

Yang Hime tahu, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Hidan telah menarik perhatiannya. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang begitu mencolok pandangan, ia terlihat begitu berbeda di antara penghuni rumahnya; tidak kaku, tidak juga dingin, ia seperti hidup dalam kehidupan tanpa aturan. Namun, untuk anak usia lima tahun sepertinya, cukup sulit menyampaikan semua itu dalam bahasa yang masih terbatas perbendaharaan katanya.

"Karena Paman baik." Itulah jawaban yang dapat diberinya.

Hidan membatu, memandang Hime cukup lama sebelum tawa terlepas dari kerongkongannya yang sempat tercekat. Setelah sadar, ia lantas mengiruh rambut anak itu untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti. Hime berusaha menghentikan tindakan pamannya, namun gagal.

Kalimat Hime sungguh membawanya pada ingatan yang sempat terlupa.

"_Karena kau baik."_

_Hidan tertawa mengejek. Tidak ada yang pernah memberikan kata "baik" untuknya dan ia pun tidak pernah menginginkannya. Ketika siang hari bisa tampak begitu gelap di matanya, akan terdengar lebih logis ketimbang premis gadis itu. _

"_Kau tidak mengenalku."_

"_Tapi kau membuatku mengenalmu, m-mengenal sifat aslimu."_

"_Itu karena kau terus menemuiku."_

"_T-tapi kau tidak menolaknya."_

"_Aku sudah menolakmu dua hari lalu."_

_Kalimat Hidan tepat mengenai luka batin Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah setelah sadar ucapannya kembali menyakiti gadis itu. Ia kini hanya mampu melihat raut Hinata dari ujung matanya. Terlalu menyesal hingga dinginnya kaleng minuman telah berubah kebas di tangannya. _

_Hinata menunduk. Matanya terpaku pada kaleng minuman pemberian Hidan di tangannya, menggenggamnya kuat agar tidak lolos dari pegangan yang terasa mengendur._

"_Ta-tapi sekarang… kau tidak menolak untuk menemuiku," gumam Hinata yang hampir kehilangan suara dan asanya. _

"_Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya."Hinata menegakkan kepalanya. Ia seperti melihat harapan lain dari kalimat Hidan barusan. "Bukannya aku tidak senang kau menyatakan perasaanmu—mungkin aku adalah orang terbahagia saat itu, tapi aku tidak pantas mendapatkan orang sepertimu. Bukan sekali kebahagiaan yang datang padaku lenyap begitu saja dan jika kebahagiaanku adalah 'kau', aku tidak ingin kau juga lenyap."_

_Hinata meletakkan kalengnya pada sisi bangku. Jemarinya lalu beranjak menyentuh telapak tangan Hidan. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia lepaskan genggaman Hidan pada kalengnya. Pemuda itu tidak mengapkir. Ia membiarkan Hinata menghilangkan rasa kebasnya dengan genggamannya yang hangat._

"_Dan jika kau tidak mengambil kebahagiaanmu, apa bedanya dengan 'lenyap' itu sendiri?"_

_Hidan mendesah pelan. Ia belum mampu membalas tatapan Hinata yang kini sedang menggali dalam pada kedua mata redupnya. Ia takut tidak akan dapat terlepas lagi. "Berbeda. Kau hanya menyimpulkan—"_

_Kehangatan telapak tangan Hinata berpindah pada kedua rahang kakunya hingga mau tak mau harus memandang kedua ain gadis itu. Di sisi lain, hatinya pun ikut menghangat. Ia kembali terperangkap dan kali ini ia harus menerima hatinya telah tertahan. _

"_Kau hanya menghindar, Hidan." _

_Hidan tersenyum, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Tidak lama, gerakan lain datang dari Hinata. Ia memeluknya. Hidan cukup terkejut orang sepasif Hinata dapat melakukannya alih-alih dirinya. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya dengan menumpu ujung dagu tirusnya pada pucuk kepala Hinata._

_Hinata dapat begitu saja membuka semua kartunya, Hidan pun tidak terlalu mahir menyembunyikan segalanya jika yang dihadapinya adalah Hinata, seperti lembaran-lembaran tipis kertas yang ditiup angin._

"_Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memaksaku. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak lenyap."_

_Pelukan Hinata semakin mengerat. Hidan sadar, separuh hatinya telah terambil, namun ia tidak menyesal._

—**marduk 789—**

"Paman…?"

Hidan mengerjapkan matanya. Bayangan lama berangsur-angsur menghilang; Hime mulai terlihat jelas, menatapnya bingung, ia telah menyelesaikan tiketnya.

"I-iya?"

"Paman melamun."

"Maaf kalau begitu. Kau mirip dengan ibumu soalnya." Hidan pun kembali melepaskan tawanya.

Hime mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apakah hal lucu jika mirip dengan ibu sendiri?

"Tiketnya sudah jadi," gumamnya. Hime lalu menyodorkan tiket baru pada Hidan. Tulisannya masih tetap _seramai_ tiket sebelumnya, kecuali pada isinya yang tertulis berbeda.

"Sepertinya tulisanmu membaik."

Hime mengangguk bangga. Sejak kejadian tulisannya yang diejek oleh Hidan, ia terus berlatih menghapal sebanyak mungkin huruf serta cara penulisan yang benar. Semua itu sudah terlihat hasilnya sekarang.

"Apa Paman membawa tiket Paman?"

"Bawa. Kenapa?"

"Mana?"

Hidan cukup kaget menerima sodoran tangan Hime. Rasanya ia belum bercerita banyak tentang Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu tangan itu menjulur lebih lama—dan bersyukur pertanyaan Hime tidak sesulit perkiraannya, Hidan segera mengambil dompetnya. Ia tidak sadar mata Hime secara tidak sengaja menangkap secarik foto yang tersemat di dompet hitam itu. Foto Hidan dengan… ibunya? Ibunya yang sedang memeluk tangan Hidan?

Hime mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hidan yang masih sibuk mencari-cari tiketnya. Ia lantas mengerjap pelan. Kali ini gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar tidak ingin bertanya—atau begitulah keinginan yang sedang ia paksakan.

"Ini. Rasanya tidak sabar menerima bintang darimu."

Hime menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ingin membuyarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan stiker bintang dari dalam tas kepala kucingnya. Ia menempel stiker itu pada tiket Hidan lalu kembali menyodorkannya.

"Sekarang Paman boleh meminta sesuatu padaku."

Hidan memajukan tubuhnya. "Apa pun?"

"Apa pun."

Hidan terlihat berpikir. Belum ada gambaran apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Matanya kembali terfokus pada Hime yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menagihnya, jadi bersiaplah."

"_Un_."

Tidak lama, ponsel Hidan berdering. Layar menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal, namun ia dapat langsung menebak siapa si penelepon. Kepergian mereka memang sudah cukup lama.

"Iya?"

"Ini Tenten, Tuan Hidan. Tuan Neji akan segera sampai di rumah sepuluh menit lagi. Kau harus segera pulang atau—"

Belum sempat gadis di seberang menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hidan telah memutuskan sambungannya.

"S-siapa?" tanya Hime ragu.

"Untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Kita harus pulang."

Hidan meninggalkan selembar uang di atas meja. Ia menarik tangan Hime untuk mengikutinya. Walaupun gadis itu belum puas dengan suasana kebebasan yang jarang ia dapatkan, ia tidak mengeluh. Hidan telah cukup baik membawanya keluar bahkan ketika keluarganya sendiri tidak punya waktu untuknya.

Hidan yang awalnya bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa—hingga Hime kesulitan menyamakan pergerakannya, melambat. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu gelap membuat langkah Hidan kini berhenti seketika. Jelas ia mengenal pria itu sebagai Sakon, salah seorang penagih utang yang sempat hampir mengeksekusi salah satu tangannya beberapa bulan lalu. Pria yang dimaksud pun turut merandek dari langkahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, kau seharusnya Hidan," gumamnya dengan sedikit keraguan karena penampilan Hidan yang terlihat lebih segar. Matanya bergulir ke bawah, ke arah Hime yang terlihat bersembunyi di sebalik kaki jenjang Hidan, menganggap Sakon sebagai ancaman. "Pantasan saja kau tidak terlihat lagi tiga bulan belakangan di meja ju—"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu."

Ketika Hidan akan melewatinya, Sakon menarik bahunya hingga ia harus kembali terhenti. "Sombong sekali kau. Apa karena malam itu kau dibantu oleh 'seseorang berjas'?"

Hidan menatapnya tajam, namun arah pandangan Sakon telah berpindah pada Hime. Hime semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Hidan. Pria asing itu berhasil membuat Hime merasa semakin takut.

"Siapa namamu, Manis? Anak manis sepertimu cocok dengan cokelat. Apa kau mau?" tanyanya dengan sebuah seringai.

Hime tidak menjawab. Cokelat yang disodorkan Sakon mengusik hatinya untuk menerima makanan itu, namun ia tahan hasrat itu.

Tidak ingin Sakon terlalu banyak berkomunikasi dengan anaknya, Hidan lalu menggendong Hime. "Aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika gadis ini menginginkannya. Menyingkirlah."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti," dengan nada menyerah, Sakon mundur selangkah, membiarkan Hidan melewatinya. "Kau tidak cocok dengan anak-anak, Hidan," bisiknya pada Hidan. Hime tidak dapat dengan sempurna menarik kalimat Sakon karena saking pelannya. Tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut pamannya yang berubah, seperti sedang menahan emosi.

Hidan mengabaikannya, walaupun kalimat itu telah menggores hatinya sebagai seorang ayah.

Dari gendongan, Hime memandang ke arah Sakon yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Hingga beberapa meter jarak yang telah dihasilkan langkah Hidan, Sakon melambaikan satu tangannya pada Hime. Gadis Hyuuga itu berdesir ngeri. Ia refleks memeluk leher Hidan, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku akan melindungimu."

Hime mengangguk pelan. Kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari Sakon terkilas di pikirannya. Kenapa Hidan mengenal orang menakutkan seperti itu? Kenapa?

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Hime lebih memilih menahan pertanyaannya. Setidaknya kalimat terakhir Hidan membuatnya merasa tenang.

—**bersambung—**

**A/N: UAS sudah lewat, tapi tidak yakin akan dapat meng-**_**update**_** dengan cepat setelahnya. Saya kembali ketagihan dengan dunia **_**game**_**. **_**Ah**_**, sial, kenapa kartu-kartu bergambar itu dapat sebegitu menggoda saya….**


End file.
